Accidents Happen
by ChicagoMadeBEASTx
Summary: What if 12 years ago, you did something that would forever change your life, but you don't even remember it? CM Punk realizes the consequence of his action 12 years later, and he can't change it. But, does he want to? Emma is my OC, nothing else is mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**-This is my first story, and my first chapter, feedback would REALLY Help me improve…Hope you enjoy it!-**_

**-Emma's POV-**

It's 7:05am, I got 25 minutes until school…Middle School to be exact. This must be the definition of hell, I swear it is. All these changes, you find out things about yourself you never knew…it sucks. Plus, I'm also anxiously awaiting for something. In my social studies class we're supposed to make a family tree. I Already have my mom's side, but my dad's is more complicated since his whole family is from South America, so I got some DNA test done that's supposed to help tell me where I come from basically and all this fascinating stuff. My mom wouldn't pay for me to use one of those family history websites when I'll only need this once, so we just did a DNA test. I love learning new things….but I don't like school, I hate the teachers, telling you what to do, I hate it.

"Emma," My mom, Charlotte, sighed. "Hurry up! You know how long the line in the parking lot at school is! You're going to be late AGAIN!"

"It's not my fault that stupid lady in the office doesn't understand why I'm late," I rolled my eyes, after a bite of my cereal.

"Watch it, Missy," She said, giving me a stern look, right before my dad walked in.

"Morning!" He smiled, kissing my mother on the cheek, completely ignoring me, nothing different than what I'm used to.

"Morning, Babe," My mom said, picking up my still half-full cereal bowl.

"Oh yes mother, I'll just starve until lunch," I rolled my eyes, getting a stern look from both my parents, then sighed. "Sorry, I guess."

"You guess?" My dad asked.

"Fine, I AM," I rolled my eyes again.

"Good…" He said, looking at me hard, then shook his head. "I need some more cologne."

"Trust me, you don't," My Mom commented.

"Haha…" My dad mocked her. "I'm gonna get some more, then wake Aiden up."

"He's still asleep!" My mom asked.

"He's an 8-year old, all he needs is to wake up, throw on some clothes and grab a blueberry muffin and he's all good!" My dad said getting up as my mom just rolled her eyes at his response.

"So…" I Said, trying to change the subject. "When are the DNA results coming back in?" I asked, getting a sigh out of my mom.

"12 year olds should not be conducting DNA Tests unless they seriously think they were switched at birth," My mom commented as my little brother Aiden came in with his PJ's still on.

"She probably was," He said, causing my mom to raise an eyebrow as he reached for a muffin. "She's whiter then milk!"

"So?" I asked.

"So dad's Mexican! YOU'RE Mexican too! Mexican's aren't whiter then milk!" He said.

"Selena Gomez is a Latina and she's 'Whiter then milk'" I rolled my eyes.

"She's also half Latina though," Aiden said.

"So are we," I said.

"Yeah, but I still look Mexican, you just look like white trash," He said.

"AIDEN!" My mom shouted.

"I'm just sayin…" He said, throwing his hands up for dramatic effect, then going to the living room to watch Spongebob. Since he's in Elementary School still, he doesn't have to go in until 8:15 so he has about another hour. My mom sighed, then got back on subject.

"Again, why is this so important?" She asked.

"It's for Social Studies!" I Said. "It's supposed to tell me about Dad's side of the family so I can build my family tree, which is worth 50 points, and you're always telling me to get good grades, aren't you?" I Smirked.

"Whatever," My mom said, grabbing her purse and my backpack. "It should be in the mail after school. Speaking of school, we can't be late, come on."

I Sighed, then got up and ran out to my mom's SUV for school.

**-After School-**

Once that final bell rang at the end of Ninth Period, I ran out the door and started running home- I walk, both my parents work until 5pm-, anticipating seeing my test in the mail. I almost got hit by a car while running across the street, but whatever. It's Chicago, road accidents happen all the time, but since I'm not even a teenager, if this person hit me we could sue and get a load of money, so not my problem.

I kept running until I was running up the concrete steps to my house. Sure enough- the results were in the mail.

"Perfect," I smirked, running my left hand into my dark, long hair. I unlocked the door and ran inside and put all my school stuff down, then flopped onto the couch and opened it up.

I started reading it, and became entirely confused. _Entirely._ It got to a family tree part, yes, but my dad was basically the only person they could trace. Not me.

They couldn't even trace me to him _at all_.

"Whoa…" I said, chills going up my spine.

It didn't take an idiot to figure this out-

The man I thought was my dad isn't.

"Oh my god," I began.

Who's my dad? Why did my mom never tell me this? Who am i? What's my race?

All these questions popped into my mind while reading this. Am I adopted or something? What's going on?

**-London, England. WWE RAW Houseshow, Backstage Trainers room-**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Phil Brooks, but better known as CM Punk, yelled.

CM Punk had just been in a match against David Otunga, but a move went wrong and CM Punk's shoulder is very damaged. It's all bloody and he can't move it one bit. It's a very horrible, graphic scene.

"Alright just try moving it for me," The head trainer told him.

"I CAN'T!" Phil screamed.

"Alright, im gonna get something to wrap it up, then we'll set up an MRI date to see what else we'll have to do."

Phil sighed at the word MRI. He hated those. In his almost Five Year Wrestling career with the WWE ALONE, he'd had more MRI's then he'd ever needed back in other promotions. He just laid back, his left shoulder shooting with pain, he knew he probably would needs surgery.

"CM Punk," An awfully familiar voice said. It sounded horrible, HORRIBLE. Phil looked up, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh…it's just you, thought it was someone important," Phil said.

"I'm your boss, I am important!" John Laurinaitis said to him, putting his blackberry in the back pocket of his black suit.

"What do you want, jackass," Phil asked him, blankly.

"Punk, I would just like to express how sorry I-"

"SORRY? SORRY!" Phil shouted. "You're not sorry! You're the reason I'm here!"

"Excuse me?" John asked him, surprised.

"You were able to get Otunga to stop kissing your ass for a moment to wrestle me and you TOLD Him to botch that move and injury me to get rid of me!" Phil yelled.

"Oh yeah? What if I did? How the hell are you gonna prove it, Punk. How?" John yelled back.

"Look, I don't know if I'll need surgery or not, but I'll be out for a couple months. I'll be rehabbing my shoulder from this injury, and you can bet that when I do come back, I'll be better than ever, and you know what?" Phil said, then pausing to get face-to-face with John. "I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS."

John looked at him for a good hard moment, then smirked and took a couple steps back.

"See you in a couple months, Punk," John smirked before taking his blackberry out again and leaving the room.

Phil rolled his eyes as the trainer came back to wrap his shoulder up in a bandage.

"So, I'm thinking tomorrow afternoon back in Chicago, I can set something up at the hospital in Northwest for an MRI?" The trainer asked Phil, who sighed.

"Whatever…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for chapter one! They were all positive and amazing :) Thank you! Here's chapter 2.**

**-Emma's POV, the next day-**

My mom, Aiden, my fake dad and I were sitting in the living room, reflecting. Last night I broke the news to them about the DNA, and none of us can believe it.

"Tony and I had sex and the next day I was already showing symptoms…I just….i can't believe it," My mom said, trying to figure all this stuff out.

"You don't have sex and then just show symptoms the next day, it takes at least a week," I Sighed.

"Well…how many men did you have sex with before me?" Tony—the first name of my fake dad- asked.

"Um…hmm, well I got pregnant with Emma while I was 20 and didn't meet you until early November so that means she was conceived late October…so…Three men." My mom said.

"THREE!" Aiden asked. "Dang mom…doesn't that make you a slut then?"

"AIDEN! Tony shouted.

"One was serious, the other two were One Night stands," My mom said.

"Well…who were they?" I Asked.

"Michael Manning was the serious one," My mom said, then taking a quick look at me. "But he can't be your dad, don't share anything with him except his skin color."

"The other guys?" Tony asked her.

"I don't remember one of their names…but he was black so he can't be your dad," My mom said, causing me to roll my eyes. "The other one… I think his name was… Phil Brooks?"

"CM PUNK?" Aiden shouted, his eyes lighting up after he heard the name.

"Who?" I Asked.

"CM Punk!" Aiden said, smiling. "He's the BEST wrestler in the world!" I Quickly shot my head over by my mom.

"You had sex with a professional wrestler?" I shouted at her.

"He wasn't a professional anything when we did it," My mom rolled her eyes.

Aiden got up on his feet and walked over to me and started looking at me hard as my mom just did.

"Same skin color, same eye color, similar facial features…" Aiden said.

"Is that all?" I Asked.

"No, he's a total loudmouth who doesn't care, just like you," He said.

"Oh, well he must be her dad then," Tony commented. I rolled my eyes at his comment, nothing new. Then I looked over at my mom.

"Well…what's going to happen?" I asked. My mom shrugged.

"I Don't know… I don't," My mom sighed.

"Well…when can I meet him?" I asked as all eyes turned to me.

"You wanna meet him?" My mom asked.

"Well, he is my dad…." I Said.

Tony and my mom just looked at each other, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, you heard Aiden! He's a professional wrestler! He's probably too busy," My mom said.

"ACTUALLY," Aiden stepped in again. "I heard he got injured last night AND he lives in Chicago, too." My mom looked so pissed off now.

"CALL HIM," I Said. "He's my dad, and I have every right to meet him."

My mom sighed in defeat.

"Give me a moment," She said, grabbing her Blackberry and leaving the room.

It's been 12 years since my Mom and that Phil guy last spoke, I don't know what she's gonna do, but I know she's going to do whatever it takes to locate him for me.

**-Couple minutes away-**

CM Punk was currently in his car on his way back to his loft in Chicago. He had just gotten an MRI, which he swears will someday be the death of him. He still can't move his shoulder, which was why he was driving with only his right arm. He kept cursing under his breath because of the traffic. He loved almost everything about Chicago- except the traffic, especially in the winter. Then his cellphone rang. Traffic wasn't going anywhere, so he just rolled his eyes and grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket. He wasn't familiar with the number, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Phil asked, as traffic slightly cleared and he could start again. He held his phone up by moving his other shoulder up to hold the phone in between his ear and shoulder.

"_Is this Phil Brooks?_" A Women on the other side of the phone said.

"Idiot," Phil said immediately after. "You're the one calling ME and you're asking who I am? Who are YOU?"

Charlotte covered her phone up real quick and sighed. "It's Phil…" She said softly to herself real quick.

"_My name is Charlotte, Charlotte Gonzalez,"_ Charlotte said.

"Phil Brooks…you dial a wrong number or something?" Phil asked.

"_No jackass…you gave me your number_," Charlotte huffed.

"Quite the language…" Phil smirked, but then got confused. "When the hell did I give you my number?"

"_Back in October of 1999_," Charlotte.

"DAMN, you have a good memory…" Phil said.

"_That's not the point!_" Charlotte said. "_Look, I have something important to tell you._"

"Alright, what is it?" Phil kind of laughed. He figured she wanted one more night with him like they had twelve years ago. He doesn't remember what they did EXACTLY, but he gave him her number. He must've least gotten her panties off.

"_I just learned you're the father of my 12 year old child,"_ Charlotte said.

Phil's eyes popped wide open and he didn't even notice Traffic was slowing again and he didn't hit the brakes, causing him to go STRAIGHT into another car. It wasn't until the car crashed that Phil got back into reality.

"SHIT!" Phil said, with the Phone covered up. Then he picked the phone back up. "Could you hold on for a moment?" He said, as calm as he could.

"_Um…sure,_" Charlotte said.

Phil put his phone down and got out of the car, as well as the man he crashed into.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" The man said at first, but cooled down after seeing Phil's hand tattoos, clearly assuming Phil was some type of gang member from Southside.

"Sorry dude," Phil said. "I just found out I had a kid from a women I haven't seen since the 90s….i kinda spaced out, sorry…"

"Oh…um…It's fine! Just continue what you're doing and I'll…you know, call my insurance company and figure this whole thing out!" The man said, clearly afraid of Phil and judging him. _Clearly._

Phil took a deep breath and got his mind wrapped around what he had just heard from Charlotte. He is the biological father of a 12 year old child. He couldn't believe it. He was POSITIVE he wore a condom that night. Maybe it slipped off? Maybe it just didn't work good enough? Phil didn't know, he was just overwhelmed. He took another deep breath, then grabbed his cell phone again.

"I'm back!" Phil said.

"_Is everything okay_?" Charlotte asked.

"Fine! Just Fine!" Phil said, trying not to sound nervous or anything. "So…we have a kid together…12 years old…"

"_I'm surprised too…"_ Charlotte said.

"So…What's his name?" Phil said, smiling. He figured that his son was athletic like himself, and that made him happy, despite being surprised at this.

"_It's a she, and her name's Emma_," Charlotte said, as that smile disappeared off of Phil's face.

"Oh…a girl…" Phil said. He knew she could possibly be athletic, but she's also a girl. A Pre-teen girl. Obsessing over her looks, boy drama… a boy would be WAY easier.

"_Yeah, it wasn't until my son pointed out to me she's JUST like you,"_ Charlotte said.

"You have a son?" Phil asked. "You sure he isn't mine instead?"

"_Positive,"_ Charlotte laughed. _"He's a wrestling fan and told us all about you. You and Emma really are alike."_

"Really?" Phil asked. "Interesting….so um…uh…what happens now?"

"_Well….when I figured this out, Emma basically demanded to meet you, since you're her father and all…"_ Charlotte said.

"Oh…well um….uh…" Phil said, trying to figure out something. He didn't know Emma, but his blood was running through her veins, they at least deserved to meet each other. "Where you guys live?"

"_Over in Oak Park, it's by the United Center,"_ Charlotte said.

"Oh…I live about 20 minutes away," Phil said. "It's a loft in Wicker Park. You can tell it's mine since it'll have a Silver SUV out front with a Cubs flag hanging on my mailbox."

"_Alright…so…um…when do you wanna meet Emma?_" Charlotte asked.

"I'm injured so I won't be wrestling again for a couple months," Phil explained. "So uh, if Emma's not doing anything tomorrow…you can bring her over and I can get some dinner for her and…yeah," Phil shrugged.

"_Alright, fine, I'll bring her over after school tomorrow, that's fine with you?_" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, absolutely!" Phil said.

"_Alright, she gets off of school at 2:15…so around uh, 2:30 then," _Charlotte said.

"Alright, I'll see you two then," Phil said.

"_Sounds like a deal!"_ Charlotte said. _"See you tomorrow, Phil. Bye."_

"Yeah, same goes for you," Phil said. "Bye."

Charlotte hung up her phone first and put it into her pocket, then took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her thin, long brunette hair. She took another deep breath, then headed back into the living room where her daughter, her husband and their son were, then sat next Emma.

"So…I got off the phone with Phil a moment ago," Charlotte said to her.

"And…?" Emma asked, waiting for her mom to say something else.

"And, tomorrow I'm going on my lunch break late and I'm picking you up from school and taking you to go meet him," Charlotte said, as Emma's face lit up.

"You get to meet CM Punk!" Aiden said, his face lit up as well.

"I get to meet my dad!" Emma asked, with a big grin.

"Wow…" Tony shrugged. He didn't know what to say, so he got up and left. Charlotte sighed, then got up as well to go talk to her husband.

Emma stayed, her face still lit up. She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to meet her real dad, she felt like a kid in a candy store, but then, she quickly frowned and started wondering to herself if this Phil guy wasn't good? What if he was a HORRIBLE person? What if he didn't like her? She started wondering if this was the right decision after all.

20 Minutes away, CM Punk had just gotten to his loft in Wicker Park. He took off his coat carefully, and then he hung it up on the rack with his right arm since he still had no movement in his left. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold Pepsi and cracked it open, then took a big sip out of it. He sighed, then walked into his living room and sat on his couch. He put his Pepsi down on the coffee table in front of him, then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of his long time friend Scott, but most people know him as Colt Cabana.

"_Hello?"_ Colt answered.

"Colt, it's Punk," Phil said.

"_Hey man, how's your shoulder? Did you get your MRI done?" _Colt asked.

"An MRI will eventually be the death of me, I swear," Phil said, shaking his head, then sighing. "But uh, I have more important things on my mind…"

"_Like what?" _Colt asked, confused.

"Oh man…" Phil sighed again. "I think I just made a HUGE mistake…."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Tony isn't really your dad?" Cassidy Jones had asked her best friend, Emma.

"He's such a nice guy though…" Kayla Johnston said after.

"You don't know the half of it…" Emma shook her head.

It was 2:10pm on the second last Friday of January, 5 minutes before school let out for Emma. She was currently in math class, sitting right next to her friends, Cassidy Jones and Kayla Johnston. The three have been friends ever since they met in the 1st grade. The three were a talkative bunch, and since it's the last day of the First Semester, chances are they'd be moved away from each other on Monday. Right now their teacher, Mrs. Cates, was handing back the quizzes the class had taken a couple days earlier, so the girls were talking about Emma's recent discovery about who her dad was.

"So who is he again?" Cassidy asked Emma.

"Some guy named Phil Brooks, but he's apparently an athlete by the name CM…Punk? I don't know," Emma shrugged.

"Wait…_HE'S_ your dad!" Kayla asked.

"That's what my mom said, you know him?" Emma asked.

"My brothers are both wrestling fans, I've seen him on TV before," Kayla explained. "He seems like a real Smartass."

"SHH," Cassidy said, pointing to the right, where Mrs. Cates was only about five feet away. Even though seventh graders all cussed regularly, they didn't dare do it in front of adults in fear they'd get in trouble. "But if he is one, then he must be your dad," Cassidy said, and then sticking her tongue out at Emma, who just rolled her eyes.

"Tony said that last night…ugh," Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh my god, look in the hallway!" Kayla said, pointing to the left. Both Cassidy and Emma turned their heads, and their mouths dropped.

Walking by was Blake Giroux, only the _HOTTEST _boy in the 7th grade. He had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, which was styled just like Justin Bieber's hair, before he cut it, except better. He was sexy, athletic and a total class clown. Every seventh grader and even some eighth and sixth graders had a crush on him. He was all that. The girls all stared at him walk by, drool nearly coming out of their mouths, but were brought back into reality by their teacher slamming their quizzes onto their desks. She handed back Cassidy's first, then Kayla's, then Emma's, then she leaned over and whispered something to Emma.

"Your scores on homework, tests and quizzes NEED to improve, Emma, you're too smart to be failing this class…" Mrs. Cates had told her before walking away.

Emma looked down on her paper, and saw the score: 7/20. A big, fat F. Nothing new for her in this class, though. She just rolled her eyes, and then slipped it into her binder real quick, but not quick enough, Cassidy was able to see it.

"You got ANOTHER F?" Cassidy asked.

"It's no big deal…" Emma shrugged. Then the bell rang and everyone hauled out into the hallway to their lockers. Kayla went to hers, but Cassidy followed Emma to hers.

"You've gotten C's, D's and F's on ALL of your math assignments this year!" Cassidy said. "You KNOW if you make the Basketball team that you'll be ineligible if you can't keep your grades up!"

Earlier in the week, the girls found out Blake Giroux would be the team manager of the 7th Grade Girls Basketball Team, and the girls wanted to try out for the team as a way to get closer. None of them have experience, but it's worth a try, right? However, the school has a strict policy about Sports- You can only play if you have AT LEAST a 2.5 GPA in all your classes, and while Emma was GREAT in her other classes, she just couldn't get Math, not one bit.

"IF I make the team, I'll get them up!" Emma rolled her eyes. Her friends and other teachers have been giving her this 'You need to get your Math score up' Speech WAY Too often, it was getting on her nerves.

"What if you don't make the team?" Cassidy asked as Emma opened up her locker and started putting her stuff away.

"I Don't know," Emma shrugged as she took out her backpack and shut her locker.

"You NEED to try harder, Em," Cassidy said.

"I AM Trying!" Emma snapped. She'd been told that she hadn't been trying by so many people. What do they know?

"You know, hopefully your real dad is more serious about your grades then Tony and Charlotte are!" Cassidy rolled her eyes, then walked down the hall to her locker.

Emma ignored that comment, mostly because she knew it was true but didn't want to admit it. Ever since Aiden was born Eight years ago, all of Tony and Her mom's attention was to him, not her. He has behavior issues so their always keeping track of him and basically giving Emma all this responsibility and freedom that an adult has. It's too much for a 12 year old to have, but it's been this way for a while, she's getting used to it.

Phil Brooks was in his loft in Wicker Park, cleaning up one last time, even though he's done it nearly a million times already. It was 2:20 now, and pretty soon, a women he hasn't seen since he was 20 will be walking up his front steps to show him his daughter that he never knew existed until yesterday afternoon. He was totally nervous- something he barely ever is. He looked around the living room one last time, it's the cleanest it's ever been.

"Alright, any minute now…." Phil said to himself, sitting down on the couch to try and calm down. Then, his cell phone started ringing and he immediately recognized the number. He sighed, then picked up.

"COLT! I told you not to call me until 7 when Charlotte's picking Emma back up!" Phil yelled over the phone to his friend.

"_I know, so I'll make this short and sweet_," Colt said. "_Open your front door_."

"What?"

"_You heard me, open your front door!"_

"You're crazy."

"_Just open your front door!"_

Phil shook his head, then put his phone down real quick and opened his front door, and when he did, his eyes popped wide open.

"Oh. My. God," Phil said, picking up a basket FULL of candy.

Milkyways, Butterfingers, Snickers, Hershey bars, Jolly Ranchers,

Bubble Gum, and all of these different types of candies were in there.

"Dammit Colt…." Phil mumbled, going back over to the couch, putting this basket down and picking up his phone again. "Colt, did you leave this candy basket outside my door?"

"_It's for Emma_," Colt said, with this tone in his voice, you could tell he was smiling.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"_I just want to show her how happy we are to meet her!_" Colt said.

"WE?" Phil asked.

"_Alright, yeah, I get it,_" Colt said. "_I'm just really excited._"

"Clearly…" Phil rolled his eyes

Emma was in her mom's SUV, driving over to Wicker Park where Phil lived. So many emotions controlled her now. She didn't know if she was happy or nervous. Happy to meet him or nervous he would despise her and treat her exactly like her mom and Tony did- Like she was nothing. Her mom didn't even dare say a word. Last night, that conversation with Tony didn't end well, and Tony's not fond of Emma meeting Phil, not one bit, and Charlotte feels the same way, but they've never said no to Emma before, _never_, and they won't start saying no now. Emma broke the silence by turning the radio on to B96, but Charlotte quickly turned it off. It was a weird car ride to say the least. Then, Charlotte got into Wicker Park and pulled into CM Punk's loft, which surprisingly looked rather amazing.

"This is it…" Emma said to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah whatever," Her mom rolled her eyes, getting out of the car.

Emma quickly got out of the car as well as Charlotte, then slowly walked up the front steps, butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if Phil was as nervous.

He was.

Phil heard the car pull up, then gulped. He was a nervous wreck, what if his daughter HATED him? Most kids do. He had no idea what to expect. Then, he heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Phil Brooks, right?" A Beautiful, thin brunette women asked at the front door.

"Yeah, Charlotte Gonzalez?" Phil asked.

"Yep," The women said.

"So uh, then that means…." He said, before looking down, "You're Emma."

"And you're my dad…." Emma said, all choked up.

Both Phil and Emma looked at each other. It was like looking in a mirror. Despite being the opposite gender, they really did look alike, a LOT. They both just couldn't believe it.

"Well….I'll let you two be!" Charlotte said. "I'll be back around 7, have fun!" She said, then shoving Emma into the house and shutting the door.

Now, it was Just Phil and Emma, staring at each other. Both of them could already feel their nightmares coming true- Emma thought Phil already hated her because he wasn't doing anything, and Phil thought Emma hated him because she wasn't doing anything. They both were regretting wanting to meet each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Emma and Phil kept looking at each other, speechless, until Phil decided to break the silence.

"I'm CM Punk, but uh, you can call me Phil, I'm your dad…." He said nervously.

"I'm Emma, but people call me…well, Emma, I'm your daughter…." She said, also nervously.

"Uh, here, I'll hang your coat up," Phil said, reaching his right arm out. "You can just go sit on the couch, I'll be over in a minute."

"Alright, thanks," Emma said, taking her coat off and handing it to him.

She ran over and flopped onto the couch, then fixed her hair and tucked it behind her ears for a moment, but then quickly changed it again so it wasn't behind her eyes but not in her face. After that, she looked over at Phil, who was only using his right arm to hang up her coat, which confused her.

"Why are you just using your right arm? You know you have a left arm, right?" Emma asked him.

"I Know, but I injured my left arm at a house show the other night, and I can't move it," Phil shrugged. He wanted to say something about John Laurinaitis and David Otunga right now, but he knew pre-teens were into swearing these days, he didn't want to encourage Emma, at all, so he just stayed quiet and walked over and sat next to Emma.

"What's a house show?" Emma asked. "Is it like a show in a house or…?" Phil just chuckled at her question.

"No, basically it's a wrestling show that isn't aired on tv, the only people who see it are the ones who buy tickets to come," Phil said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well what's the point then?" Emma asked again.

"More money for the company and more opportunities for fans I guess," Phil shrugged. "Anything else you want to know?"

She did want to know something, but she barely even knew this guy, hell if she even asked her own mom, she'd get pissed off. Emma just bit her lip and shrugged.

"No…I'm good…" Emma said, looking down.

Though he only found out he was a father 24 hours again, Phil kind of felt this Fatherly instinct kicking in already and he knew she was lying.

"You sure?" Phil asked, then placing his hand under her chin and pushing her head back up so they had eye contact. "Because it sounds like you do." Emma just sighed.

"Why were you and my mom only a one-night stand? How come you didn't even try to make it work even if you DIDN'T knock her up?" Emma asked. Phil then wished he'd just taken her word and changed the subject, he didn't want to answer this, at all. He just sighed, then answered.

"You see….it was the fall of '99, I was busy trying to start my wrestling career…you know…" Phil shrugged as Emma sighed.

"Never mind," She said. "Clearly you never tried because you didn't care…"

"Hey, that's not true," Phil said to her.

"I Was born in late July of '99, so if my math's correct, I was conceived in late October of '98, you said '99…" Emma said. Phil just raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom told me yesterday it was '99…." He said, trying to remember that night with her.

"She mixes the year up ALL the time since her sister got pregnant a year after she did," Emma sighed.

"Oh," Phil shrugged. "But uh, to answer your question, I was pretty busy with wrestling and she was busy with college, but I gave her my number that night and she said she'd call," He said, pausing to take a deep breath, then kind of sighed. "I never did get that call from her…"

"Oh…." Emma said, looking down again.

Phil's fatherly instinct kicked in again, and he could tell Emma HATED this so far, so he immediately changed the subject.

"So uh, you have any interests?" He asked, as Emma lit back up again.

"Well, I love music," Emma cracked a smile, as did Phil.

"Oh yeah?" Phil smiled. "Who you like?"

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER!" She nearly jumped when she said that, a smile covering her whole face, while a frown covered Phil's.

"Oh my gosh…you're one of THEM?" He asked, sighing and leaning back.

"I'm a pre-teen, what did you expect?" Emma said. "I have posters of him ALL over my room, I have my Purple 3D glasses I bought to watch Never Say Never, I have that on DVD, I have ALL his CD's and his book," Emma smiled as Phil sat back up.

"The kid isn't even 18 and he already has a book?" He asked. "What's it about, how it feels to hit puberty late or something?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"He hit right before he turned 17, and my health teacher said some guys don't hit puberty AT LEAST until their 21," She huffed.

"Your health teacher is an idiot," Phil said back, getting another eye roll out of Emma. "You like rolling your eyes, don't you?"

"No, but I got in trouble last year by my Social Studies teacher for being very…well, truthful towards another kid, so now if someone says something stupid, I just roll my eyes instead of getting in trouble with my comments," Emma explained. Phil raised an eyebrow. That sounded JUST like him not only as a kid, but now, except Phil never tried something else like eye rolling, he stayed very blunt and truthful

"I should try doing that at work…" Phil said, pausing to think, then laughed. "AH, Screw it!"

"So, it's true then?" Emma asked. "I know some people who watch WWE and said you were a total smartass in the ring to people."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Phil said sternly. "But yeah, I am, just me," Phil said, leaning back on the couch with a smirk.

"Can I watch any of your wrestling matches?" Emma asked. She was getting curious what all the fuss about her dad was about. He couldn't be THAT big of a deal.

"You serious?" Phil asked, feeling kind of proud of himself. His daughter wanted to see her dad in action, it was a good feeling for him.

"Yeah, I'm here until 7, why not?" Emma said. Phil just smiled and grabbed his tv remote off the coffee table.

"I'll show you the current episode of RAW," Phil smiled, turning his tv on. "I kind of stole the show in my main event match."

"Eh, we'll see how good you are," Emma said, leaning back. Phil just smirked, then went onto his DVR and played the current episode of Monday Night RAW.

The show was about 2 hours all together since Phil fast-forwarded through the commercials, and by the end of it, Emma knew how big of a deal CM Punk was when it came to professional wrestling. She couldn't believe this was her dad. Not one bit. He was AMAZING when he talked into the microphone and knew how to kick ass.

"Wow, you're actually really good!" Emma said to him, with a smile on her face.

"All it takes is hard work," Phil smiled back.

"But why did you keep hitting that cute blonde guy?" Emma said, as Phil nearly threw up in his mouth.

"You mean…Dolph Ziggler? Mr. Ziggles?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, him!" Emma said. "He's really cute, why you gotta hate on him?" She asked.

"He's not single and he's not anywhere near your age," Phil said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"He's still cute…" Emma mumbled as Phil rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" Phil asked.

"What about me?" Emma asked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Phil asked her.

"Um… I don't know…" Emma shrugged. "I really haven't given much thought to it yet…"

"Not even a dream?" Phil asked.

"Well I don't know what I'm good at," Emma just shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Phil asked, not believing his daughter had such low confidence.

"My parents tell me I'm good at EVERYTHING I do, it's kind of hard to know what I could or couldn't be good at," She shrugged.

Phil wanted to say something, but didn't because it would hurt Emma's feelings. He wanted to criticize the parenting from Charlotte and Tony, he really did, but for her sake, he'd just bitch to it about Charlotte some other time.

"It doesn't matter what you are and aren't good at," Phil said. "If you wanna be something, set your mind to it and improve at it so you can be the best you can be, that's all you have to do."

Emma grew a beautiful, warm smile on her face. Surprisingly to her, Phil was already influencing her and encouraging her in so many ways.

"Do you have anything for dinner?" She asked. It was about 5pm, and she hadn't eaten since 11:30am at school.

"Of course!" Phil said, hopping off the couch and into the kitchen. Then, he opened up his fridge. "Alright, I got some Pizza's I can make, Pepperoni and Cheese, whatever you prefer…I also got some hotdogs I can make with some Barbeque chips, and uh…" Then he went over into the cupboards to find some stuff. "I Also have some Mac N' Cheese if you want that, and I got some Milk, Chocolate Milk, Blue Gatorade and some Cherry Pepsi to drink."

"How about….Pepperoni Pizza and Gatorade?" Emma asked him.

"Sure thing!" Phil smiled, grabbing the pizza out of his fridge, then putting it in the oven and setting it on 450 degrees, then grabbing two Blue Gatorades and walking back into the living room. "Though personally, I think Cherry Pepsi tastes better."

"It does," Emma shrugged as Phil sat back down next to her, handing her a bottle of Gatorade. "But next Friday I'm trying out for the basketball team, so I'm trying to stay away from junk food and stuff so I don't feel all worn down during tryouts."

"You're a basketball player?" Phil said, with a HUGE smile. When he found out he was the father of a child, his biggest wish was that his child was athletic like him, and knowing Emma was athletic was amazing. It wasn't wrestling, but it was still a sport.

"Not really," Emma shrugged. "See….there's a-" Then, she paused, she didn't want to tell him she wanted to join because of a boy. "Uh…there's special…privileges that come with being in Athletics. So uh… I wanna try out this year."

"Oh, well, you've at least shot hoops before, right?" Phil asked her.

"Whenever we do free shoot in gym, I'm playing knockout," Emma smiled.

"Is that a game where you knock people out with balls or something?" Phil asked, rather confused, but Emma just laughed.

"Nah, it's a type of basketball game where two people are shooting, the first one who makes it advances and another person gets their ball. If the person who just got the ball shoots it and makes it, that other person is out but if the other person makes it before the new one, they advance and pass their ball if. It basically goes like that until only two people are left and one gets knocked out," Emma explained. "I've only gotten knocked out once and that was because my ball hit the backboard and went to the other half of the gym," She said, then rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you sound really good at basketball," Phil smiled, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"Eh, we'll find out if I am next Friday," Emma shrugged.

After that, their pizza was done cooking and they both ate 4 slices each, while still talking. Emma learned about this whole Straightedge thing about no smoking, no drugs and no alcohol, and he even explained some of his tattoos to her. Phil also learned more about Emma- she told him about her best friends, and most importantly, she told him what life was like at home with Charlotte and Tony, which MORTIPHIED Phil. He heard about how they pretty much gave her adult like responsibilities and stuff like that. A 12 year old being treated like a grown adult? That's not right, but he didn't say anything about it now, he'll wait until Charlotte comes back for Emma. All this was about an hour, and now it was 6pm.

"Do you watch Jersey Shore?" Emma said, with a sly smirk. Jersey Shore without a doubt was Emma's favorite show on TV. Without a DOUBT. Pauly D was her guido, while JWoww was her idol.

"Oh god," Phil rolled his eyes. "Snooki actually did a wrestling match about a year ago…."

"You've met Snooki?" Emma asked, with her mouth dropped. "LUCKY!"

"Yeah, they aren't as stupid as they seem to be, but still…" Phil shrugged.

"Can we watch an episode?" Emma asked.

"Are you crazy?" Phil asked her.

"Yes," Emma said.

Phil looked at her, then chuckled. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it onto MTV and they were showing the episode after Vinny left the house.

"Just promise me you'll NEVER grow up like any of them," Phil said to her.

"I promise I'll never live in a house and have sex with a different guy every night," Emma said, right before rolling her eyes.

"Haha, you know what I mean," Phil said to her.

"I Promise, just let me watch it," She said to him.

"Fine," Phil said.

The two watched the castmates hit Karma and celebrate Pauly D's birthday. It felt weird for Phil, all right, but Emma was fine with it.

"I think I'm scarred for life…" Phil sighed as Emma laughed.

"At least you didn't see Ron and Sam fight," Emma rolled her eyes. "Worst time in Jersey Shore history…"

They're conversation was cut short after there was a knock on the door, which they both knew was Charlotte.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go," Phil shrugged to his daughter. Emma just sighed.

"I don't wanna go, though…." She looked down.

"And I really don't want you to go either, you're actually a really good kid even though you're mine," He said, getting a slight giggle out of Emma. Emma slowly brought her head back up, then gave a quick hug to her father, but was careful of his left shoulder.

"When can I see you again?" She asked him. Phil just bit his lower lip, then shrugged.

"I Don't know, but I'll talk to your mom, how about that?" Phil asked her, she just smiled.

"Next week?" She asked.

"We'll see," Phil said, with a warm smile. Emma smiled back, then hopped off of the couch and ran over toward the door, but then Phil remembered something.

"WAIT!" He shouted before Emma opened the door. She looked back at him.

"What?" Emma asked, rather confused.

Phil got up from the couch and walked over by Emma and opened a closet, which had the Candy Basket that Colt had dropped off a while before Emma had gotten there.

"My friend Colt dropped this off and told me to give it to you, just don't eat it all at once," Phil said, handing her the basket. Emma's entire face lit up after she saw how much candy was in there.

"OH MY GOSH!" She shouted when she saw all the candy, then a smile went right across the face as she hugged him one more time, the grabbed the basket and opened the door up.

"You ready?" Charlotte asked her daughter.

"I'll be in the car," Emma said, looking back at her dad real quick and smiling, then running out of the house into her mom's car, leaving just Charlotte and Phil.

"So, when can I see her again?" Phil asked Charlotte. Charlotte just laughed after that, but then noticed Phil was rather serious, so Charlotte stopped, then sighed.

"Exactly what do you mean?" She asked him, with an eyebrow raised. Phil looked at her as if she was an absolute IDIOT.

"I mean, when can I see her again? Hence why I said "when can I see her again'!" Phil said to her, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this was just a one time thing," Charlotte explained.

"Wait, what?" Phil asked. "You mean I can't see my own daughter again?"

"Exactly!" Charlotte said, with a sinister smile on her face.

"What gives you any right to not allow me to see my own daughter?" Phil asked her.

"I'm her mother!" Charlotte said.

"And I'm her father!" Phil said.

"Look, you've just never been in her life before, she's not ready for changes like this, it'd be best if we all just went on with how life used to be!" Charlotte said.

"I've never been in her life because her mom's a SLUT who couldn't figure out her baby daddy!" Phil yelled. "And she's not ready for _this_? Yet you treat her as if she's an adult when she isn't even a teenager?"

"Are you criticizing how I choose to raise my daughter?" Charlotte questioned.

"Well I'm sure not praising it!" Phil said.

"Look, you may have time for her now because of that injury, but what about in a couple months when you go back to wrestling? What's gonna happen then, huh?" Charlotte asked.

"I have months to figure that out," Phil said.

"I'm sorry, but just because your blood is flowing through her doesn't mean anything, Tony's been more of a dad then you could ever be to her," Charlotte said.

"Oh really? That's not her side of the story! But you wouldn't know because you hardly pay any attention to her!" Phil shouted at her.

"EXCUSE ME? I do pay attention to her!" Charlotte shouted back.

"You don't even remember when she was born!" Phil shouted.

"LOOK!" Charlotte snapped. "This was a one time deal, THAT'S ALL, she's my child, NOT yours, just deal with it, jackass," She said, before storming away.

"GOD KNOWS I'VE BEEN MORE OF A PARENT IN THESE PAST COUPLE HOURS THEN YOU'VE BEEN FOR THE PAST 12 YEARS!" Phil screamed at Charlotte as she stormed off to her car.

Then, he slammed his front door shut and walked back into the living room, flopping onto his couch. There was no way Charlotte could just take Emma away from her, no way.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Emma's POV-**

"So, if you shoot there you get three points?" Cassidy asked, after Derrick Rose made a three point shot to put the Chicago Bulls in front of the LA Clippers.

"I Guess," I shrugged.

"You girls are so brainless…" My brother Aiden said, rolling his eyes.

Since Cassidy, Kayla and I are trying out for basketball next week, we decided to watch tonight's Chicago Bulls game to try and figure out exactly how it works. However, Kayla couldn't make it, some family thing or whatever, so it's just me and Cassidy…and Aiden, who's trying to watch the game, but he says me and him are 'disturbing' him,, whatever though, I really don't care.

"Hey Aiden, who's 'Hot Sauce'?" Cassidy asked Aiden, who looked at her as if she was completely crazy.

"What do you mean….?" Aiden asked, rather confused at what she was asking him.

"Those guys on commentary keep saying something about Hot Sauce and how D. Rose is passing the hot sauce or something, what's that mean? Is it a player nickname or something?" Cassidy asked him again.

"Or is that just what they call the ball?" I asked him. He went bug-eyed, then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by complete idiots…." He mumbled, but Cassidy and I still heard him and then both smacked him over the head at the same time. "OW! MOM, THEY HIT ME!" Aiden shouted, looking behind the couch into the living room where my mom was.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it, honey," My mom said, not taking her eyes off the new edition of 'People Magazine'. I Wouldn't blame her, I think I saw one of the Kardashian's on the cover, and they're all about drama, clearly.

"Whatever," Aiden rolled his eyes at her, then turned around and slumped back down into the couch, folding his arms and continuing to watch the game.

Then, the front door busted open and Tony ran in, a huge smile on his face.

"FAMILY! I have big news!" He shouted, then he saw Cassidy. "Cassidy! I'm glad you're here!"

"You are?" Cassidy asked, with an eyebrow raised. Tony didn't really like her due to the 'Softball Incident of 2006' where Tony was practicing batting with the girls and after Cassidy hit the ball, she threw the bat and ended up hitting him in the face, since then, Tony hasn't been a big Cassidy fan, so this really was a surprise to her.

"Yes! I wanted to show you something! Over here!" Tony said, with a smile still on his face.

"Um…okay!" Cassidy smiled, getting off of the couch and running over to Tony, who put his arm around her. "What did you want to show me?"

"This lovely door, and the road outside of it that will lead you home!" Tony said, opening the front door back up, and then shoving her out the door. "Make it home safely!" He said, still smiling, then slamming the door right to her face, then he turned around. "FAMILY MEETING!" He said, running back over to Aiden and I as my mom came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on, babe?" My mom asked Tony.

"Everything okay?" I asked, as Aiden paused the Bulls game.

"Alright, so your mom and I kept it a secret until it was official, but…." Tony began, a smile growing on my moms face. "I was going for a promotion at work, pays better and even less hours, I just got the call…I got the job!"

"OH MY GOSH!" My mom said, jumping up into his arms. He catched her, then kissed her and spun around in a circle, right before Aiden got up and joined in, then Tony let go of my mom and put an arm around Aiden.

"Only one catch…" Tony said, biting his lower lip.

"A catch?" My mom questioned. "When we talked, there was no catch…"

"Well, see…." Tony shrugged. "If I take the job, which I kinda already did….it would require us moving down to Nashville," He said, immediately getting my attention. "They already found us a BEAUTIFUL house and want us there by next Monday!"

"Well, that's not so far away!" My mom said, a smile growing back on her face as she kissed Tony again.

"I wonder if I'll meet any country hillbillies when we move to Nashville…." Aiden asked himself. My mom and Tony just rolled their eyes, but then they looked at me.

"Emma, don't you have something to say to your father?" My mom asked.

"He's not my father, Phil is," I said, with my arms folded, still on the couch. Tony just looked down and my mom sighed after I said that. I don't know why, but it was still a touchy subject for them dealing with the fact Tony wasn't my dad.

"Well still, don't you have _ANYTHING _to say to him?" My mom said, giving me this stern look, which by now I knew meant '_you better at least say something, missy.'_ Alright, I will.

"I'm NOT moving to Nashville!" I Said, standing up. My mom and Tony both had this surprised look on their face.

"What?" Tony asked, confused. I think he thought I'd be happy- bigger house, more money, a dream job for him. Call me selfish, but I don't like this nor am I anywhere near happy.

"I have a life here in Chicago!" I Shouted. "I have friends, I have school, I'm trying out for sports next week! You can't just take me away from this!" My mom just sighed after I was done.

"Sweetie, you know we aren't doing this on purpose," She began. "But this is going to benefit us WAY more than his current job! Nashville's a great city, you can try out for sports and get new friends at your new school!"

"Nashville's no Chicago," I growled.

"Emma, I'm sorry, if somehow you could stay, I'd let you, but you can't, just how it is," My mom said to me.

Then, that invisible light bulb over my head lit up as I got a PERFECT idea.

"What if I go live with Phil?" I Suggested. All three off them couldn't believe what I had just suggested. Tony let go of my mom and Aiden, and my mom just looked at me hard in the eyes.

"What!" She asked me, folding her arms.

"What if I go live with Phil over in Wicker Park?" I suggested again.

"That can't happen," My mom said. "We're a family, we can't just leave you behind like this!"

"But he's my dad!" I yelled out. My mom just sighed.

"Honey, you know his job, he won't have enough time for you! What about when you need help with your homework or something! What if he's half way across the world?" My mom asked.

"Ever heard of video-chatting?" I asked, a smirk on my face. My mom just frowned, clearly not amused.

"Look, I'm sorry, he's not fit to be a parent!" My mom said.

"You don't even KNOW him!" I protested. "He's a GREAT father already!

"I find that rather hard to believe, considering you've only been with him for what, a little less than five hours?" My mom said to me.

"Four and a half…" I gritted through my teeth.

"Look, this just won't work out-"

"You don't know that!" I shouted. "You aren't giving him a chance whatsoever! Just because he looks like a bad guy from the outside doesn't mean he is!"

"I'm not saying he is!" My mom shouted back.

"YES YOU ARE!" I Shouted back, again.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" 

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU-"

"CALL HIM AND ASK IF HE WANTS CUSTODY!" Tony yelled, cutting me off.

We all looked at him shocked. I was having a hard time with learning the man I thought was my dad wasn't. My mom was having a hard time with learning she got the wrong baby daddy figured out, and yesterday I could just tell Phil was also having a hard time learning he fathered a child, but out of us all, Tony had the hardest time. I don't know why exactly, but he does. Even Aiden knew he was having a hard time dealing with this, and Aiden's a stupid little boy without a brain. The three of us just looked at Tony, who was refusing eye-contact.

"Baby…" My mom began, confused as Aiden and I were.

"Maybe she's right," Tony said, then looking back up, right at me. "Maybe that guy is a better parent then us…..maybe there's more to him that meets the eye. Maybe we have him all wrong, for all we know, he could be the best god damn father in the world... and maybe she is better off here then in a whole other state. Just call him and talk about him getting full custody." Then, Tony walked away and left. My mom then turned around and looked right at me, with a look that said, '_He is SO disappointed in you…_" Then she shook her head and went after Tony. Aiden just looked at me.

"Well?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Well, what?" I asked him.

"Didn't you just see mom and dad?" Aiden asked. "They both look disappointed….you feel sorry? At ALL?" I just shrugged when he said that.

"Honestly….no. I don't feel an ounce of guilt…or anything…"

**-No POV, CM Punk's loft in Chicago, IL-**

"DAMN! What a kick!" Colt Cabana shouted at his friend's flat screen tv. Colt and Phil were watching UFC on Fox, in the middle of the main event fight.

"I swear I could feel the impact all the way here…" Phil said, while adjusting his sling.

Earlier this morning, Phil got his MRI results back. Nothing TOO bad, he didn't need surgery, however, he would need to have his shoulder wrapped up in a Sling until Mid-May, then he would enter STRICT physical therapy for his shoulder, then he would be able to return to the ring to wrestle. Phil HATED this. Hated it. He would love being in Chicago more, but he would be injured, not any fun.

"So I was thinking-" Colt began, but was interrupted by Phil's cell phone going off.

"Hold that thought," Phil said with an eye roll, then he picked up his cellphone. The number looked familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly. "Hello?"

"_It's me, Charlotte,"_ Charlotte had said. Phil just sighed and looked at Colt.

"Who is it?" Colt asked, pausing the fight.

"Emma's mom," Phil rolled his eyes. He loved his daughter, but couldn't stand her mother after what had happened yesterday. Phil sighed again, then picked the phone back up. "Oh, it's you, I almost didn't recognize you, y'know, since you aren't screaming at me or anything.

"_Very funny," _Charlotte said, with a tone of sarcasm in her voice. "_Look, it's about Emma."_

"You mean the daughter I have that's technically not my daughter, but technically is? You know, the one I'm not allowed to see?" Phil said to her.

"_That one…._" Charlotte said, clearly sounding annoyed by Phil. "_Look…do you want to see her?"_

"Of course I do, she's my daughter," Phil said.

"_Alright, fine, you get to see her, next Friday after school,"_ Charlotte said, as a smile formed on Phil's face.

"Alright so, I get her on weekends?" Phil asked, a smile still across his face.

"_Not exactly…_" Charlotte said.

"Oh, well….when do I get her?" Phil asked, slightly confused.

"_All the time," _Charlotte said. "_I want you to have full custody of Emma_."

Phil froze when she said that. He had only met Emma yesterday, and Charlotte already wanted to give her away to him? He barely knew her, she barely knew him! He couldn't believe this.

"You want me to have FULL custody of Emma?" Phil asked, as Colt's jaw dropped after he said that.

"_My husband got a new job out of state, and she REALLY doesn't want to move, she suggested this…."_ Charlotte said, sounding rather un-easy.

"This was Emma's idea?" Phil asked, sighing. "I'm sorry…I don't know…."

"_I knew you'd say no, but it was worth a shot_," Charlotte said, before hanging up the phone. Phil put his phone on the coffee table in front of him, leaned back into the couch and sighed as Colt just looked at him.

"That's it?" Colt asked him. "This is it, you meet her one time, and that's it?"

"I want to be in my daughter's life, but, full custody?" Phil asked. "I couldn't handle it all at once, especially with this injury. Too many adjustments…"

"Out of ALL people, you know more than ANYONE that life doesn't wait for you to get adjusted," Colt told him. "Come on, man."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Phil asked.

"I Want you to give Emma a parent!" Colt said. "If what you told me was true, she's basically raising herself and NEEDS at least someone for guidance. You can give her that!"

"I know I can…." Phil sighed. "But what about when she starts Eight-Grade in September? I'll be back with WWE full time, I'll have no time to take her to school, help her with homework, enforce the rules, spend time with her…what about then?"

"You have a full summer to figure that out!" Colt said. "And I could help out!"

"I'll need more help then you to raise a pre-teen," Phil said, rolling his eyes as Colt sighed.

"You missed Charlotte's first Ultra-Sound, you missed Emma's birth, you missed her first steps, you missed all her birthday parties, you'e missed twelve years of important, priceless memories!" Colt began. "Do you really want to miss anymore?"

Phil took in what Colt said, then thought about it. No good father would just pass his daughter up and miss all these events. Though he had only found out he was a father about 48 hours ago, Phil already knew he wasn't a bad father and there was no way in _hell _he was going to even _think_ about becoming one.

"You're right," Phil said. "I feel like I have to do this though…not that I want to, but have to…"

"Hey, nothing's stopping you from calling Charlotte back right now and asking for full custody except you," Colt said, leaning back into the couch besides Phil.

Phil thought about it once again. Then, he realized Colt was absolutely right- he couldn't miss Emma growing up anymore and he had twelve years to make up for. He reached over by the coffee table and picked up his cellphone, then started dialing Charlotte's number.

"_Hello?"_ Charlotte asked.

"Hey, it's me, Phil," Phil said.

"_Oh…um…hi? Can I help you?"_ Charlotte asked him, rather confused.

"Actually, yes, you can," Emma said. "It's about our little conversation about Emma a while ago."

"_Oh, well, what about it?"_ Charlotte asked him.

"Next Friday after she's done with School, I want her to move into my house, and I want full custody of her."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews so far! I love reading them, they're all so positive, haha. Enjoy chapter chapter 5! Quick note- the name of Emma's school came from the Kenan and Kel show, NOT Me, it belongs to them as well as everything else in the story except Emma, her mom's side of the family and her friends at school. Again, enjoy!-**

**-Capone Jr. High School, 2:30pm, Main Gym, No POV-**

"Alright, welcome to the 7th Grade Girls Basketball tryouts! Unless you did track last year in 6th grade, for all of you this is your first time trying out for sports here. Basically I'm going to have you doing a couple drills like free-shooting, lay ups, all that stuff, then I'll get a feel for how you play by dividing you into two teams to play a 15 minute game, you should be out by 3:30 for those of you looking to catch to activity bus, but for now, let's warm up and give me 10 laps around the gym, go!" Miss Ryan, the 7th Grade Girls Basketball head coach said to a group of 7th grade girls wanting to be lucky enough to get on the team.

The girls all started doing 10 laps around the gym- Cassidy, Emma and Kayla all running together. At first, Emma was rather slow, but then through the corner of her eye, she saw the team manager, Blake Giroux, walk into the gym and lean against one of the walls. HE was why Emma wanted to join the team, the only reason. That perked her up, and she started running faster and was the third person to complete the ten laps.

Overall, tryouts were tough, a LOT of good Basketball players showed up and it would be tough for Miss Ryan to narrow the team down, though she could easily pick off two girls- Kayla and Cassidy. They both flat out SUCKED and actually made Emma look like Derrick Rose. Emma was good, but not Derrick Rose good, of course. Surprisingly, Emma was great though. She had nearly perfect layups, and when she did the free throws….

"None of them even have their stance right! It's no wonder over half of them aren't getting the shot," Emma complained about the girls. She just shook her head, seeing how bad they were. She knew even she could do better.

"Gonzalez! You're up!" Miss Ryan said, passing a ball to Emma, who caught it, then walked to the free-throw line.

Emma separated and bended her legs, then focused on her aim and the net, then followed through and the ball went right into the net, much to the shock of everyone. Emma had one more shot. She did the same as she did the first time, and just like the first time, it went in.

"Nice job, Gonzalez!" Miss Ryan praised Emma, who grew a smile on her face as she jogged back over to Kayla and Cassidy. "BOWEN! You're next!"

"Oh my gosh, you're actually good!" Kayla said to Emma, mouth dropped.

"Well it's not that hard…" Emma shrugged.

"Not that hard?" Cassidy practically laughed. "I missed BOTH of my shots!"

"You didn't have the right aim or stance!" Emma told her.

"There's a certain aim AND stance!" Cassidy asked. "My gosh…."

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends as she watched the remaining girls take their free-throws. After that, Miss Ryan divided the girls up into teams of two. Emma was separated from Cassidy and Kayla and put on Haylee Winter's team. Emma already knew Haylee would not only be on the team, but she would probably be captain. Haylee and Emma were MAGIC. Both of them led their team to CRUSHING their other team, even though it was a 15 minute exhibition game.

"Alright, girls! Next Monday I'll have the roster posted on the bulletin board outside the locker room, you can check it out before Gym Class, whenever you have it. Until then, hit the locker room, the activity bus leaves in 15 minutes!" Miss Ryan said.

Emma ran off into the locker room first. She knew she had to get home quick since today was the big day for her- She was moving into Phil's house. Since Phil was injured, she would have to really pitch in to help move all her stuff. Emma was so excited. She got to stay in Chicago and would get to live with Phil. She'd have someone to guide her and care about her unlike her parents, but since Phil's...well, Phil, she'll clearly still be able to do what she wanted. She already loves it.

Emma hurried up and changed- Blue Skinny Jeans, White T-shirt covered by a Black Hoodie and some black uggs. She locked up her gym locker then ran out of the gym and started running down the hall toward her regular locker, then opened it up and grabbed her backpack, then her cell phone. She slammed her locker shut then started walking back so she could head out the door while turning her cell phone on and calling her mom.

"Hey, Mom? I just got done with tryouts, are you outside?... Alright, I'll be outside by the benches…I love you, too, bye," Emma said, then sighing and hanging her phone up. She walked outside then sat on a bench, waiting for her mom to show up.

She waited nearly ten minutes for her mom to show up in a Van, which got Emma confused at first since neither her or Tony owned a van.

"What's up with the Van?" Emma asked, hopping in the front seat next to her mom.

"Look in the back," Charlotte told her, pulling out of the Middle School and back onto the street. Emma did as her mom said and looked back, and saw bags of Emma's clothes in the back. "Tony's with Aiden loading the bigger stuff in the Van he rented, oh and Phil said he was getting you a new bed."

"A new bed?" Emma asked, then a smile grew on her face. "Nice."

"You know since he's injured you have to put it up, right?" Charlotte said to her, adjusting her sun glasses on her face.

"Eh, I'm strong, I can do it," Emma smiled, finally buckling up. Illinois has strict laws about seatbelts, and Emma even got her mom in trouble with an officer once for not buckling up. She has yet to forget to buckle up since that incident.

The drive to Wicker Park seemed shorter than it was before, but whatever. When they got there, Emma noticed Tony and Aiden were already there- as well as Colt Cabana, who must be helping since Phil's injured. After they pulled into the driveway of Phil's loft, Emma saw the door was wide open, probably because the men were going back and forth through the house with Emma's stuff. Emma hopped out of her mom's car and into the house, running straight up stairs and down the hall into the room that would soon be hers.

"Oh…my…gosh," She said, in complete awe.

The room was pretty big, a LOT bigger than her old room. The walls were white, but that was fine, because pretty soon, those walls would be covered in Justin Bieber posters. In the far right corner was a bed, which was of course hers. That was all that was in there so far, however. Emma just hopped on her bed, and just laid there, then started reflecting. Last week, she found out her father was CM Punk, currently one of the best wrestlers in professional wrestling. A week later, she's moving in with him, full time. Not a once a week thing, a full time thing. Things were going pretty fast.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts as Tony and Colt brought in a big desk, with Aiden shortly behind with Emma's desk chair and red beanie bag chair.

"Alright, where do you want this to go?" Tony asked.

"Uh, how about the desk next to the door and the beanie bag next to the desk, leaving enough room for my tv," Emma said, getting off of her bed. The men, and Aiden, did as Emma asked, then after, Colt looked down at Emma and smiled.

"Damn, you're really small, kiddo," Colt smirked, looking down at her.

"4 feet and 10 inches," Emma just smiled.

"Even I'm almost taller!" Aiden said, who was only 2 inches shorter.

"Hopefully you both hit that growth spurt soon," Colt commented, before heading back downstairs, as well as Tony, leaving just Aiden and Emma. Emma just flopped down onto her beanie bag chair, while Aiden just shrugged.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss you," He shrugged. Emma looked at him real quick.

"Really?" She asked, rather shocked.

"You're my older sister, of course I am!" Aiden shrugged again. Emma got off of her beanie bag chair and got face to face with him.

"We can always video chat if you REALLY miss me," Emma said.

"It still won't be the same," Aiden looked down.

Emma just looked at her little brother, and he eventually looked back up at her, then they hugged, right as Phil walked past the room. He stopped and observed real quick, then bit his lower lip before heading the other way to go grab more of Emma's stuff, but was stopped by Tony.

"Philip," Tony said, looking at Phil pretty hard.

"Antonio…." Phil said, looking hard at Tony as well.

"You better not do anything bad to my daughter," Tony said to him.

"I'll be way better then you could ever be for her," Phil told Tony, who just rolled his eyes and was about to go back into Emma's room, but Phil stopped him real quick. "Oh, and don't forget this, but Emma's my daughter, NOT yours."

It was 10pm now. Emma's room had officially gotten filled with all of Emma's stuff, her desk, chairs, TV, dresser, clothes, and of course, her posters. Everything was falling into place for both Emma and Phil, and right now, they were both out in Phil's living room watching _'Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'_ while also enjoying some Strawberry ice cream.

"That Rodrick kid has some pretty good taste in music," Phil said, with a slight smirk on his face as he finished his ice cream.

"He's an idiot," Emma rolled her eyes, also finishing her ice cream.

"As if that Greg kid's any better?" Phil asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"They're both a bunch of idiots," Emma rolled her eyes again as Phil just laughed.

"You know, it's getting pretty late, you should head to bed," Phil said, catching Emma's attention.

"But it's only 10pm!" Emma protested.

"Which is PERFECT time for a 12 year old to go to bed, don't you think?" Phil asked.

"It's Friday though!" Emma protested again, right before yawning. Phil just smirked at her as Emma sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning…." She sighed in defeat.

"Good night," Phil said, before Emma hugged him good night, then went upstairs.

Phil sat there on his couch with a smile on his face. This parenting stuff was EASY. He couldn't figure out why some people complained about it. However, it wouldn't take long for him to realize how hard raising a child was….


	7. Chapter 7

**-Monday Morning-**

It's was 6am in The Windy City. A weekend had gone by, and so far, everything between Emma and Phil is going great. However, it's the start of the week, and the first day of school for Emma under Phil's supervision. But things will go easy, right? HA- no.

Charlotte had warned Phil beforehand mornings with Emma were rather hard. He didn't believe her, but just in case, he set his alarm clock on his phone for 6am. He was up rather late last night, so he wasn't so happy when his alarm clock went off in the morning.

"Ugh…." Phil mumbled into his pillow under his blanket.

He had the strength to pull his head up, then situate his whole body on the bed and sit up, then he leaned over to the bed stand beside him and grabbed his cell phone to turn the alarm off. He got up and grabbed his sling then put it on and adjusted it. After that he went into the bathroom and put some cold water on his face to help him wake up, but he still yawned after. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand, then headed down the hall to Emma's room. He knocked on the door, expecting Emma to be up already and all ready for school, something his sisters would do growing up. However, Phil got no response. He knocked on it again, figuring she hadn't heard him before. Yet once again, no response.

"Come on, Em," Phil sighed, rubbing his eyes again, before opening her door and walking in- only to see he was completely WRONG.

Emma was knocked out cold. She was all tangled up in her bed sheets, sleeping like a baby. Phil just walked over, then with his right arm, he started to gently shake her to wake her up.

"Emma, wake up, you gotta get ready for school," Phil said to her. Emma just grunted in her sleep. Phil sighed again, then continued to shake her, though this time slightly more forcefully. "Come on, Emma, you can't miss a day of school, get up, NOW," He said more sternly.

"Ugh…." Emma grunted, turning around in her bed so she wasn't facing Phil. _Clearly _she was awake, she just didn't want to get out of bed.

"Emma, come on get up," Phil said, shaking her still. She kept ignoring him. He sighed, then grabbed the sheets and tried to pull them off, but his one arm was no match for her two. She was able to hold on and ultimately pull her sheets back to her. "Alright, that's it."

Phil then used his free arm to pick Emma up in his arm- for a 12 year old, she was pretty small, not even 5 feet tall and barely 100 pounds - then he placed her on the floor and she landed on her feet, then just looked at her dad as if he had gone crazy.

"What was that!" Emma asked him, trying to untangle herself from the blankets that were covering her.

"Come on, you gotta go shower for school," Was all Phil said, once again adjusting the sling on his upper left side.

"You could have woken me up gently…" Emma rolled her eyes before walking out of the room to head to the bathroom to shower.

Phil just stood there in belief at what his daughter just said, with an eyebrow raised as well. He shook his head, then headed downstairs to go make some breakfast for her-Fruit Loops with a glass of milk. It wasn't ALL that extravagant, but it's a school day, not the weekend or anything special. Emma was upstairs for a good 30 minutes getting ready before she came downstairs to watch '_Big Time Rush'_ real quick on TV while eating her breakfast, which took another 30 minutes. It was now 7am, and school started in 30 minutes. It would take 15 minutes to get to her school, however, so after that they hopped into Phil's car and took off for school.

"So, where's your school again?" Phil asked Emma, who was trying to find her favorite radio station, while they were at a red light.

"Capone Junior High," Emma responded after she found the station. "It's over by Oak Park. Trust me," Emma said, looking at him real quick. "You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright then…." Phil kind of shrugged as the light turned green.

The rest of the car ride to Emma's school was silent except for Lady Gaga and Katy Perry songs on the radio. It took about 10 more minutes after that to get there, and when they did, Phil realized EXACTLY what Emma met.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. "This line is SO LONG!"

"They don't have a proper drive thru, so all these cars get packed in and go one at a time," Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is so stupid…" Phil rolled his eyes, leaning back in his car seat. He and Emma would be here for a while.

**-9:15am, start of 3****rd**** Period, Emma's POV***

"I need more lotion, lemme borrow some?" I asked Cassidy as I was getting into my PE uniform.

"Maybe try speaking in proper English…." Cassidy said, rolling her eyes while applying lotion to her legs, right as Kayla came running in.

"The basketball team roster just got posted outside the locker room!" She yelled to Cassidy and I, completely out of breath.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Basketball!" I said, pulling my PE shirt over my head.

"We probably didn't even make the team," Cassidy sighed, handing me her lotion. I squirted some into my hand, then started rubbing it onto my legs.

"So much for getting close to Blake…" I sighed, squirting some more lotion into my hand and rubbing it onto my arms and hands. "This was the PERFECT opportunity to get close to him…"

"Hey, maybe we did make it, you never know," Kayla shrugged. Cassidy and I just looked at her, then laughed.

"We're in NO WAY…how do you say it….'sports coordinated'," Cassidy shrugged, putting air quotes around that last part right before taking her lotion back from me.

"I heard _Kaylee Walters _made the team," Kayla said, emphasizing Kaylee's name. Cassidy and I were both speechless. Kaylee isn't, how Cassidy would say, sports coordinated…well, she's not coordinated at all. She's really nice and all, but she's the definition of a geek. The _exact_ definition. Honestly, if Kaylee made the team, either Miss Ryan was REALLY desperate, or Kaylee actually may have been good, I don't remember.

"You know...it wouldn't hurt if we went to go check out the roster," I said, after hearing that.

"Yeah, you know…maybe," Cassidy agreed, putting her lotion in her locker and shutting it.

Then, the three of us ran out of the locker room and looked over on the door, but there was already a group of girls looking at the team roster, so we had to wait. Eventually they all went away so we could see it. I couldn't see any of our names.

"Oh well…" I shrugged. Cassidy and Kayla just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"We didn't make the team," I Said.

"No," Cassidy said. "_WE _ didn't make the team," She said, pointing to her and Kayla when she said We. Then, she pointed to me. _"YOU_ made it, though!"

"Wait what!" I asked, shocked.

I looked again, and I couldn't believe it. Right above Krystal Carson was my name. I probably didn't recognize it because it said Emma _Brooks_, NOT Emma Gonzalez.

"Emma Brooks, basketball player….nice ring," Kayla smiled, heading into the gym. Cassidy just looked at me.

"Emma Brooks actually does sound nice," Cassidy smiled, following Kayla into the gym. I just stood there with a goofy smile on my face.

"Yeah….it does," I said, still smiling. Then, I went into the gym as well.

**-1:28pm, end of 8****th**** period, passing period-**

"Did you hear? Mrs. Cates is giving a pop quiz in Math," Kayla said as her, Cassidy and I were walking to our next class- Math.

"Seriously? Stupid…." Cassidy sighed.

"I'm not ready!" I basically freaked. "And I _CAN'T_ get another F!"

"Well…not much you can do," Cassidy shrugged, as did Kayla, who just walked into Math class. I sighed, then was about to go into Math class as well, but was stopped by Haylee Winters, the girl I was paired up with Friday during the exhibition game, and as I predicted, team captain of the Basketball Team.

"Brooks," She walked up to me, with two other girls behind her, also on the team. "Whatcha got next period?"

"Math," I Sighed, then rolled my eyes.

"Ew…" One of the girls behind her said.

"I hear Mrs. Cates gave out a pop quiz today…" The other girl said.

"Only to her regular classes, her advance class just did a worksheet," Haylee said, fixing her hair.

"Wow," I rolled my eyes. "Did you want something? I gotta get in, I can't afford another tardy."

"ACTUALLY, that's the thing," Haylee said. "We don't have our first practice until Friday, but there's no gym class this period and Miss Ryan isn't here, the gym is completely empty. We were thinking about ditching 9th period and playing a little 2 on 2, you and I against these two?" Haylee asked. I just bit my lower lip.

I've NEVER ditched school before, yet alone a class. I couldn't start now…but, Mrs. Cates doesn't know whether or not I'm here anyway…and I only have to finish my Science packet for tomorrow…I could get some extra time to study for the quiz tonight and AT LEAST get a C on it, and I NEED a good grade on this…

"So uh, 2 on 2?" I said, with a smirk as I walked with the other girls over to the gym to play basketball.

**-After school-**

I still can't believe I ditched 9th period…and I can't believe we didn't get caught either. We were pretty loud, but most of the teachers here are all old and deaf, probably didn't hear us. I told Phil- I'm still not used to, or ready to, calling him dad- that I'd walk home today since he needed more rest, he was up most of the night because his shoulder was killing him, as he said. I spent this whole walk home thinking about ditching. On one half, I felt guilty, on the other half, I'm still on the team, which not only equals popularity, but time with Blake, AND I get time to study for math. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

I walked into the house and saw Phil laying down on the couch with a Pepsi opened, watching…I don't know what show.

"Hey, Phil," I Said, walking in, then taking off my coat and my boots.

"Hey, Em. How was school?" He asked.

"Boring…as usual," I rolled my eyes, walking into the kitchen to grab a Pepsi myself.

"Always is," Phil said, sitting up.

"Yep," I agreed, opening the Pepsi up and taking a sip.

"A couple minutes ago, I actually got a call from one of your teachers, I think Math? Whoever Mrs. Cates is," Phil said, causing me to spit out my Pepsi.

"O-Oh y-y-yeah?" I stuttered. What if she told him I ditched! Oh crap. "W-w-what About?"

"Nothing really, she just wanted to schedule a meeting with me Friday after school," Phil shrugged. "I guess she just wants to meet me." I just sighed in relief.

"Oh, really? Well I have Basketball practice after school Friday, so can you stay after and take me home?" I asked, then saw Phil light up.

"You made the Basketball team?" He asked, with a smile stretching across his face.

"Just found out this morning," I smiled.

"Congrats, Kiddo!" Phil smiled, coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks," I said, with my arms around him. Then we let go. "I'm gonna go upstairs…homework."

"Oh yeah, you should get that done, maybe tonight we could watch the Bulls game or something? You know, for pointers," He said.

"Yeah, we could do that!" I said, a smile once again stretching across his face.

"Alright, well uh, for now…just get your homework done," He said.

"Alright," I Said, grabbing my Pepsi and my backpack and heading upstairs to my room, once again sighing in relief.

-**YIKES, Emma isn't that sweet little girl Phil thought she was, now is she? Wonder what's gonna happen when Phil finds out about everything with her and Math? ;D should have an update by Friday. Review please!-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I do read all the reviews, and sometimes I get really bored and re-read ones from previous chapters. With that beings said, I saw one by '**__**WWE Girl' **__**about responding to reviews. I don't know if I'll do that on EVERY chapter, but maybe every now and then, with that being said…**_

_**WWE Girl-**__** Thank you for all the reviews! I think you read the first 5 chapters in one night? Badass ;) But to answer your one question- YES, like Emma, I myself love Justin Bieber. No, I am not obsessed with him nor do I want Selena Gomez to die and rot in hell. I'm just a fan **_

_**Cult Of Personality**__**- Your reviews make me smile not to sound creepy…haha. But seriously. Thank you you and **__**WWE Girl**__** sisters…?**_

_**Sonib89- **__**You've also reviewed my chapters, thank you like I said, first story, so it means a lot **_

_**Haha, now, what's gonna happen during Emma's first day of basketball practice? But more importantly, what will happen when Punk meet's Emma's math teacher? Read on:**_

* * *

><p><strong>-No POV, Friday, Capone Jr. High School-<strong>

It was now Friday, February 3rd. Earlier in the week, Emma had ditched 9th period, and sadly, it became a habit. This whole week Emma's been skipping 9th period to go play basketball with Haylee Winters and two other girls on the team. Today was Friday, and they actually had practice today, however.

It took the girls about five minutes to get into their PE uniforms- they still had to place in orders for jerseys and to figure out numbers. After they got dressed, they ran into the gym and started running some quick laps before further instruction from Miss Ryan.

"Alright girls, welcome to your first practice!" Miss Ryan said with a smile on her face to all her players. "Our first game is over at Belleview Jr. High against the Cougars, last season they placed 2nd in conference, they're gonna be a tough team, so we need hard discipline. For now, grab a basketball and go to a basket, start shooting hoops, we'll start with drills in about 10."

All the girls ran over to the basketball rack and grabbed a ball, then headed over to a hoop and started shooting. Emma shot with, of course, Haylee Winters and her clique.

"You know, we've been ditching 9th period together all week," Emma said, but then pausing to shoot the ball which went right into the hoop, then looked at the two girls from Haylee's clique. "And I still don't know your names."

"Sammi Hayes," The first girl said.

"Kylie Williams," The other one said.

"Nice," Emma smiled, then grabbing the ball again to take another shot.

"You know," Haylee began, looking at Emma. "You're REALLY good at shooting free-throws. If Miss Ryan doesn't notice it, I'll definitely make her take notice," Haylee smiled, as did Emma.

"Thanks," She said, before taking another shot.

**-Phil's POV, 3pm-**

This is stupid. Why do I have to do this? I don't like schools, not at all. I thought I was done with school YEARS ago, but no, I'm back to talk to one of Emma's teachers. I hate teachers, they always hated me too. Worst of all, it's her MATH teacher. Who likes math? Ugh. I just wanna go in, talk, get this over with.

"Room 12…" I said, walking down the halls, looking at room numbers. I forgot how big Middle Schools were. "Room 13….room 12!" I said, opening up a door and walking in. The room looked big, six rows of desks, six desks each. Must have big classes.

"Mr. Brooks, right?" I heard a voice behind me. It startled me, and I somewhat jumped, which hurt my shoulder.

"Son of a-" I began, but caught myself.

"Are you okay?" The same person asked. It was a women. Pretty thin, pretty short. She also had long blonde hair, honestly looked no older then 20.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, and uh, yeah, I'm Mr. Brooks, Phil," I said, extending my right arm as she shook it.

"Wonderful!" The women smiled. "I'm Mrs. Cates, your daughter's math teacher." What? SHE'S a teacher? She looks WAY too young. "If you wouldn't mind taking a seat, we have a _LOT_ to discuss." She said, walking to her desk and sitting down. I just grabbed a chair by the table next to her desk, pulled it up and sat down.

"So uh….what exactly do we need to talk about?" I asked, rather curious.

"See, I've been trying to meet with Charlotte about Emma ever since 1st Quarter Midterms and she's never agreed to come in. Something about work or her son…I don't know," Mrs. Cates shook her head.

"YEP, sounds like Charlotte, paying no attention to her daughter….yep," I said. I don't care if she's my baby mama, she's still a bitch. Hey, we've all seen those shows about pregnant teenagers on MTV, I'm at least not being rude to her to her face, I keep it to myself. Pretty classy compared to those other dad's.

"Well, it's come to my attention you have full custody of her, right?" Mrs. Cates asked me.

"Yep, she's living with my full time, until she decides to move out for college or something," I shrugged.

"COLLEGE! I'm glad you mentioned that!" Mrs. Cates said. "One of the main reasons I need to talk to you is because of Emma's poor performance.

"Poor performance?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here," Mrs. Cates said, then handing me a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, just looking at it.

"That's Emma's first semester gradesheet," Mrs. Cates responded.

"Why is everything marked as late or missing under homework?" I asked, looking at it, still highly confused.

"Because, she never turned _ANYTHING_ in on time, and _IF _she did, it was always late," Mrs. Cates sighed. "As far as in-class assignments go, she pays absolutely no attention when I'm up here teaching even though she sits RIGHT up front. She has the attention span of a squirrel."

"You're really comparing my daughter to a squirrel?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow yet again. She just rolled her eyes, then sighed.

"That's beside the point!" She said, then sighing again. "As far as test scores go….nothing but F's."

I just looked at her gradesheet. F after F after F. There were about…2 D's and maybe 1 C, but all F's. How the hell could this even be?

"I've been talking to her other teachers, she's doing AMAZING in every other class, just not mine. She's trying in their classes, but she pays no attention to mine," She said.

"Well maybe you're just boring," I said, defending her.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Cates asked, raising an eyebrow, appalled at what I had just said.

"Come on, you teach math, it's not exactly the most EXCITING subject…" I said, she sighed again.

"I know it's not a favorite for most people, but my other students at least try, she doesn't," Mrs. Cates said. "She's got too much potential to just waste!"

"I know she has a lot of potential, she's my daughter, of course she does," I said, before realizing I sounded rather cocky. Oh well.

"As I've pretty much figured out, it seems like her mom rather neglected her, paying no attention to her," Mrs. Cates began. "As the middle child of five children, I can honestly say I've acted out in some way for attention, and I'm nearly positive that's what she's doing."

"So…exactly what do you want me to do?" Phil asked.

"I need you to get it through her head that right now, she's failing this class and if she can't pull her grades up, she will not pass at all and either go to summer school or maybe even be heldback," Mrs. Cates said. "She needs attention, and you need to give it to her." I just sighed, then looked at the clock, it was now 3:25pm. I looked back at her.

"Was that it? If so, this was pretty much a wasteful 25 minutes," I said as she sighed.

"Actually no," She said, getting up and walking to the back of the room to a folder. I got up and followed. She then handed me a math book and that folder. "I needed you to give her this."

"What's this?" I asked, holding it all.

"All the work she's missed this week being sick," Mrs. Cates began as I raised an eyebrow.

"Sick? She's not sick! She's perfectly healthy," I began.

"What?" Mrs. Cates asked, raising an eyebrow. "She hasn't shown up to my class all week!" I bit my lower lip, then sighed.

"Well uh, I guess she ditched," I shrugged. She was clearly filled with rage.

"Ditching class is taken seriously here at Capone Jr. High, Mr. Brooks," She began. "I'm afraid I'll have to get her an office referral, which will suspend her rights to assemblies and P.B.I.S Celebration days."

"Whatever," I Began, not really caring about that assembly and P.B.I.S thing. "She hasn't shown up AT ALL?"

"Not to my class…." She shook her head. "But rumor has it she's on the basketball team, and if she doesn't have good grades, she won't be able to play."

I sighed. This is pretty serious, even I _at least_ did the work to get credit. She's not. How could Charlotte even let this happen?

"Alright, um thanks, I guess, just let me know if she doesn't show up Monday, I'll figure something out," I Said, then shook her hand.

"Yes, thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Brooks," She said. "Emma really is a smart girl, she's just not living up to her potential."

"Yeah…yeah," I shrugged. I shook my head, then walked out of the classroom and down the hall to get out of the school.

I just don't get it. Why would Emma do something stupid like this, and how come Charlotte would even let this happen? I don't know who to even be mad at and point fingers at. I just want to scream from the top of my lungs. But at who? I just need to cool down…

I walked outside of the school, then sat on the bench. Emma should be out here any minute. While waiting, I contemplated in my head what to do. I've never had to like, discipline anyone before. What am I supposed to do?

"Hey, I'm ready to go," Emma said, walking outside the school, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Uh, yeah, let's go," I said, getting out of my thoughts, then getting up off the bench and walking with her to the car.

The car ride home was completely silent. I kept quiet now, but once we get home, I won't. She has absolutely no idea what's in for her when she gets home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ugh, here in Chicago, it's basically like Springtime; No Snow, Sun is Shining, Weather is warm, it's just beautiful outside. HOWEVER, I think I may be catching a cold, so I've been inside all weekend watching Jersey Shore and other fun stuff -_- BUT, I'm getting rather bored now, so, here's a new update Twice in a day? Beast mode, I know. What's gonna happen now that Punk's aware of what Emma's been doing? Read on**_

**-Emma's POV-**

"Haylee and Miss Ryan think that free-throws are my strongest quality and shooting 3-pointers, so far things are going pretty good," I said, walking into the house and flopping onto the couch.

"Nice," Phil said, shutting the door. He's been quiet the whole car ride, and when he finally does talk, it's only like, a word. Weird.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out," Phil said again. Okay, somethings wrong…

"Is everything okay?" I asked, starting to sit up. Phil was now in the kitchen, placing some stuff down on the counter with his back turned to be. "Phil?" Then, he immediately turned around, and he didn't look so happy.

"You know what? No, nothing's okay. You know why? Because I just got done meeting with your Math Teacher," He began, fuming. My eyes popped open. Oh boy….

"Um…" I began.

"You can explain yourself after I'm finished," He said, interrupting me. "Not only are you not even TRYING, you're also not turning in work or bothering to show up to class! She told me you haven't shown up at all this week! Where the hell have you been!"

I just sat on the couch, biting my lower lip, while also bringing my knees up to my face, then resting my chin on them while wrapping my arms around my knees. Phil just got more impatient.

"So? Where have you been, young lady!" He yelled.

"Did you _REALLY_ just call me young lady?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, which made Phil more mad.

"Don't even TRY changing the subject!" Phil yelled again. "Where have you been during 9th period!"

"Doing stuff…" I mumbled.

"What stuff?" He asked.

"Nothing that's any of your business," I said. Wait…what the HELL am I saying! I don't even know, but if I thought he was already pissed…

"_WHAT_ did you just say to me?" Phil asked. Alright, watch what you say this time, Emma, watch what you say…

"You know you heard me," I said. DAMN IT!

"Let me tell you something," Phil said. "I'M your father, YOU'RE my daughter. I have EVERY SINGLE RIGHT to know what's going on with you, don't you DARE tell me otherwise. Understood?"

I sat there silently, sinking it all in. He just started walking closer.

"Do you UNDERSTAND?" He yelled again.

"Stop yelling!" I yelled back.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled again.

"YES!" I yelled back, then trying to bury my head into my knees, but he stopped me, then moved my head back up so I was looking right at him.

"Where have you been during 9th period for the past week," He said. He didn't yell, but he was still really pissed off and he said it pretty stern.

"I've been playing basketball in the gym…" I mumbled.

"You're fully aware that if you don't keep your grades up, there will be NO basketball, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"So why the hell are you doing this!" He asked, slightly raising his voice. "You aren't even trying-"

"YES I AM!" I just shouted. "I AM TRYING!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Phil said. "You aren't turning in homework, you're failing tests, you aren't even doing the work in class!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT TRYING!" I shouted again. I was getting mad now.

"Don't you DARE even yell at me!" Phil shouted at me.

"YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE FOR SAYING THAT!" I shouted again.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Phil shouted again, he was really pissed now.

I jumped off the couch and started storming across the room upstairs, but I stopped halfway there.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted halfway up the stairs, then storming down the hall into my room.

I slammed my door shut, then ran onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow, crying hysterically. That went on for about….maybe, 10 minutes? I don't know, but it went on for a LONG time. Eventually, I got myself together and grabbed my cellphone, then I started calling my mom.

"_Hello?"_ She answered.

"Mom, it's me, Emma," I said, with a lump in my throat.

"_Emma! I haven't spoken to you since you moved in with your father! How are you, sweetie?"_ She asked.

"I wanna move back in with you and Tony."


	10. Chapter 10

**Because of the content at the beginning of this chapter, this chapter IS ****Rated T****. However, overall this story is Rated K+. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback, Late October, 1998, Phil's POV-<em>

"_I seriously can't believe you're getting that tattoo," My friend Scott said to me, though he liked being called Colt._

"_Neither can I," I said, wincing with pain as I was getting one of my first tattoos on my left shoulder. I used my right arm to move my hair back. It was blonde and pretty long, my mom's been begging for me to cut it. MAYBE I'll get it trimmed after this, but it's past midnight, I doubt any hair shops are open at this time. _

"_And I thought training with Ace for wrestling was painful…" Colt said, trying not to snicker._

"_Compared to what Ace puts us through, this is nothing," I said, but this seriously did hurt like hell._

"_What a life you boys have," My tattoo artist commented as he was finishing my tattoo. "Night before Halloween and you're getting a tattoo, way to scare the trick-or-treaters away."_

"_We won't be at our places, we'll be at the gym," Colt said._

"_Really?" He commented again, finishing up details of my tattoo. "That's stupid, life's short, enjoy the time you have."_

"_It' October of '98, we still have like, a year until we need to start worrying about the end of the world," I rolled my eyes, as did my tattoo artist._

"_You two boys seem fun," He began. "The Friday Night before Halloween and you two are spending it in a Tattoo Shop…very fun."_

"_Hey, it's my 20__th__ birthday, sorry for wanting to get a tattoo on it," I rolled my eyes._

"_It's you're birthday?" He asked. "Well happy birthday, man."_

"_You can wish me happy birthday by giving me 20% off my next tat," I said, with a laugh. It was funny because after this, there is no way in hell I'm getting another tattoo._

"_Eh, I'll say happy birthday by giving you that tat," He said, getting up as he was finished. I looked at it._

"_Damn, you're the only person I know who'd get a tattoo of the Pepsi logo," Colt said, looking at my tattoo as well._

"_I swear, this is the last tattoo I'm getting in my life," I sighed, still wincing in pain._

_I pulled my wallet out of the back pocket of my jean shorts, adjusted my hair again then starting to pay the man._

"_Alright," I began, looking through my wallet. "I think the total comes out to be-"_

"_YOU STUPID JACKASS!" A female voice SCREAMED from outside. Mine, Colt's and the Tattoo's artist attention quickly turned to the entrance, where we saw a thin, BEAUTIFUL women with long brunette hair, running across the street, her face red and filled with tears._

"_Uh-Oh…Someone just got dumped," Colt smirked, looking at her, followed by me._

"_Looks like the birthday boy's gonna go pick up the pieces," I said, turning back to Colt real quick and winking. "Finish this up for me," I said, handing him my wallet, then once again fixing my hair. _

_After I was done, I ran out of the shop and across the street, after the women._

"_Hold up!" I yelled after her, causing her to stop and turn around._

"_Can I help you or something?" She said, sniffling afterward._

"_I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice, it's after midnight and you're just wandering around the streets of Chicago, that's not safe," I said._

"_Who the hell are you to tell me what's safe?" She questioned me. I just smirked._

"_Someone's feisty…" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, walking away, but I just followed after. "YOU KNOW…" I yelled, to grab her attention, which it did. She paused in her tracks, and turned around. "I don't know who that stupid jackass that you were referring to was, but, it was a man, wasn't it?" She just sniffled again._

"_Yeah, your point?" She asked._

"_Not all guys are stupid jackasses," I said. She rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, of course not. Name ONE guy who isn't a total jackass," She said, crossing her arms._

"_Me," I said to her. _

_She wiped away the tears, then smirked at me._

"_You have any experience?" She asked me, with a wink._

"_Um….yeah!" I said, having no idea what she met by experience._

"_Perfect!" The women said, taking my hand, then starting to drag me down the street with her. "I live down the block."_

"_WHOA" I Said, as we were running down the block together, but she didn't stop. "What's your name!"_

"_Charlotte Evans!" She shouted, still dragging me, this time down the sidewalk._

"_Oh, well, uh, Phil Brooks!" I shouted, as we ran through the entrance of her apartment building, I believe. Then, we went on an elevator._

"_It's past midnight, so no one should be up," Charlotte said. Then, she started taking her clothes off and handing them to me._

"_WHOA!" I shouted, after she took her top off. "What the hell?"_

"_Relax! You can get your shirt and shorts off, too, if you want," She said._

"_What the hell!" I just asked again. "Why are you taking your clothes off!"_

"_So that way we can get to my bed faster!" Charlotte said._

"_Why are we going to your bed!" I asked._

"_To have sex!" She said, causing my to stop breathing for a moment. _

"_Have sex…?" I asked. "THAT'S how you want to get over that jackass?"_

"_Sex is the best medicine for everything!" She said. God, she is such a slut, yet an attractive one. "Besides, you said you had experience."_

"_Oh um…yeah, yeah I do!" I said as the elevator stopped at her floor. She grabbed my hand again and we ran across the hall and she unlocked her door real quick, then ran in. _

_Truth being said, I'm still a virgin. But hey, first time for everything, right? We ran into her room and got completely naked, then got under the sheets. I didn't know what to do exactly, but I've seen sex scenes in movies, this can't be too hard._

_We went on for about…I don't even know how long, but it was EVERYTHING I expected it to be. Then I realized something- I forgot to wear protection. But, this Charlotte chick seems like she's experienced. She's probably on the pill, so no big deal._

**-Present day, No POV-**

"If only I wore protection…" Phil said, then sighed, reminiscing about his one-night stand with Charlotte, also known as the night Emma was concived.

Phil was still downstairs, figuring out exactly what to do. He just yelled at Emma for her poor school grades and for ditching math class all week. What the hell does he do now?

"She's twelve…maybe ground her for twelve days?" He asked himself. Earlier this week when he got full custody of Emma, this parenting thing seemed easy, now, it's not. Not one bit.

"What if I-" he began, but was taken out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and the number was familiar, but he STILL couldn't figure out who it was, but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"_What the hell did you do to my daughter!"_ Charlotte yelled over the phone to him. He sighed.

"Well if it isn't my wonderful baby mama," Phil said, with a sly smirk on his face, but then he felt a pain shoot up in his injured left shoulder, so he tried adjusting his sling again, but it didn't help, so he just sighed. "What do you want?"

"_Why is Emma calling me in tears asking me to let her move back in with me?"_ Charlotte asked.

"She's WHAT?" Phil asked, rather shocked.

"_She just called me asking to move back in,_" Charlotte explained, then sighed heavily. "_What happened?"_

"She's been ditching Math class, so I yelled at her about it, she started getting pissed off and talking back, I sent her to her room…yeah," Phil explained.

"_It's your first time disciplining her, you shouldn't have yelled_," Charlotte sighed. "_You probably scared her. It's only been a week she's been living with you, she doesn't know you that well."_

"You seriously think I scared her?" Phil asked.

"_Maybe, but if I were you, you gotta fix this, keep her disciplined, but don't let her get scared of you," _Charlotte said.

"Alright, thanks for the advice, I guess," Phil said, shrugging his right shoulder.

"_Trust me, you need it," _Charlotte said to him, before hanging up.

Phil leaned back onto his couch, thinking of what to do. The problem was he couldn't think what to do, so instead, he called up his friend, Colt.

"_Hello…." _Colt said on the other line, clearly out of breath.

"This a bad time?" Phil asked.

"_Nah, I just got done with a run, still catching my breath,"_ Colt said.

"Alright, well, I need help," Phil said.

"_With what?"_ Colt said, starting to catch his breath.

"How the hell do I discipline a child?" Phil asked, with a sigh.

"_What happened?"_ Colt asked, curiously.

"Emma's been ditching 9th period all week," Phil said.

"_Oh, that's no big deal,"_ Colt said. "_I used to ditch ALL the time"_

"Well I think it's a big deal, since I want her to turn out better then you did," Phil said, hearing a gasp from the other side of the phone.

"_That comment was un-called for,_" Colt said.

"ANYWAY," Phil said, trying to get on with what he was originally saying. "We both said some stuff…she got mad, told me she hated me, went to her room, and I just got a call from Charlotte saying Emma called her and wants to move back with her."

"_Wow…"_ Colt said, "_You got THAT mad at her?"_

"I raised my voice…" Phil sighed. "The worst part was she said she hated me."

"_She did?"_ Colt asked.

"Yep," Phil said. "Like, lots of people hate me and tell me that DAILY, but this…this feels different. Like, when they do it, I really don't care, but this is coming from my own daughter."

"_If it helps, lots of daughters grow up hating their dad's as pre-teens and teenagers, she probably doesn't even mean it,_" Colt said, reassuring his friend.

"Still, it just hurts more than someone else saying they hate me," Phil said, sighing.

"_How long has it been since you two last spoke?"_ Colt asked.

"Um…I think, about, 35 minutes? I don't remember, exactly," Phil said, shrugging his left shoulder.

"_I think you've both cooled off, just go upstairs and talk to her before she runs away, WITHOUT YELLING,_" Colt said to him.

"You really think she would run away?" Phil asked, a little surprised.

"_You'd be surprised,_" Colt said, getting a sigh out of Phil.

"Alright, I'll call you later…maybe, we'll see how things go," Phil said.

"_Alright, later man," _Colt said.

Phil then hung up on his best friend, then sighed and adjusted his sling. He hated having to wear this. He hated being injured. He just wished he was back on the road with the WWE, wrestling, defending his former WWE championship, he didn't want to have to take a backseat, but nothing he could do about it.

Phil then stood up and started walking upstairs to go and talk to Emma.

**-Emma's POV-**

"Maybe if I go out the window and jump far enough, I can land into the hot tub in his back yard…" I thought out loud, looking outside my window, but I became startled when I heard a knock at the door. "Ugh…"

I knew it was Phil. I don't even wanna deal with him. I just wanna leave. I regret even wanting to live with him. This was all a mistake, just like I was, right?

I just flopped onto my bed and laid down, covering my face with a pillow. He just continued knocking.

"Can I come in?" Phil asked.

"No," I grumbled through my pillow, yet I heard him open the door and walk in anyway.

"Too bad, my house, I'll do whatever I want," He said, walking in then sitting on the edge of my bed. I just growled. "You know, I'm you're father-"

"Just because you donated your sperm to make me doesn't mean you've done ANYTHING to make you a dad to me," I said furiously, sitting up right after he said that. He just sighed.

"Look, you can't ignore me forever," He said to me.

"I ignored you the first twelve years of my life, didn't I?" I asked him, as he sighed.

"Alright, what's this about?" He asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This whole attitude you got, ditching classes, not doing work, what's been going on?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"As if you'd care…" I mumbled, before laying back down, back turned to him.

"I do," He said. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here talking to you now."

"If you care you also wouldn't have yelled at me earlier…" I mumbled out again.

"Alright, look," He said. Then, he actually grabbed me and picked me up so I was looking at him. How rude. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just was mad at what you were doing at school and didn't know how to handle it. I should have been more calmer."

"Yeah, you should have," I said, agreeing.

"Anyway," He began. "You're my daughter, my only daughter. If something's wrong, I wanna know so I can try and help. Now be honest, why are you having trouble in school?"

I just looked at him, then rolled my eyes and looked away, and he just sighed.

"I know you're still getting to know me, but I promise, you can trust me, I promise," He said. I looked back at him and took one hard look at him, he did look pretty convincing.

"I just don't get it…" I shrugged. "I haven't gotten anything she's been teaching us. I've been spending HOURS studying and trying to figure it out, nothing. So, I just stopped trying."

"That's it? You don't get it?" He asked. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"No one has the patience to deal with me," I shrugged. "I've asked before, they end up getting mad and yelling, it's just not worth it to me…"

"So, you just give up?" He asked me.

"It's not like this is gonna do anything for me in life anyway…" I mumbled, shrugging again.

"It's gonna get you that diploma," Phil said to me.

"It's called a GED," I responded back.

"You need to pass math on your GED, though," He said, as I sighed. "Look, I DO have a temper, but…maybe…you know…I could help you out, you know, if you want."

I just looked at him again for a hard moment, before he started talking again.

"Okay, look," He began again, then sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled, I really am, we're both new to this, it's just gonna be hard for a while, but we'll get through it and get back to normal."

"But you aren't normal, I've seen videos of you online," I said, getting a quick little snicker out of him. "Seriously, I don't even know what normal is anymore."

"Neither do I, kid," Phil said to me, as I frowned.

"I'm not a kid…" I grumbled out.

"Only kids say that," Phil said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Can you make dinner?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind.

"Actually, how about we go out to eat?" He asked.

"Really!" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"Yep! Any place you want!" Phil said to me, as we got up.

"Wait, why?" I asked. "I just got caught ditching school and not doing my work and you're rewarding me with dinner?"

"It's the least I can do," He said as we started jogging downstairs. Then when we did, he handed me my jacket. "Since other than school, you won't be going out of this house for the next week."

I froze as he smirked, grabbing his car keys, then I sighed. I KNEW there was a catch…

"You know I love you, though," Phil said, opening the door.

"Yeah yeah, I know," I said, rolling my eyes and walking out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

"Man…I need to at least bike ride some more," Phil said, nearly out of breath as he got off a treadmill.

"Just because your shoulder's all banged up isn't an excuse for you to just ditch working out all together," Colt Cabana said, lifting weights.

"I know, but with Emma, she's been my focus…not keeping my stamina up," Phil said, before taking a drink of water to help him catch his breath.

"You gotta at least get a lower body work-out in so you don't lose your metabolism," Colt said. "You might be all good for now, but your metabolism eventually catches up with you, and before you know it, you'll be all fat and trying to rehab so you can get back into the ring's gonna be hard." 

"I know, I don't know how those other guys in the locker room with kids do it," Phil said, shaking his head as he got onto a bike.

"Easy," Colt said, pausing from his weight lifting, "They aren't ever home, they don't have to deal with their kids or wife, maybe once every now and then, but still."

"True…" Phil said, starting to think slightly, before starting the bike.

"Hey," Colt said, pausing again, and causing Phil to stop. "Have you figured out what you're gonna do after you start wrestling again? Who's gonna watch over Emma?"

"You know…" Phil began. "I really haven't given it much though. I won't be wrestling again until the summer, so I may take her on the road with me, but I still haven't figured out what to do when school starts back up. It's not like she has a mom to stay with her at home or anything…"

"Have you thought about home-schooling her? Like, take her on the road with you all the time with a tutor or something?" Colt asked.

"Actually, yeah," Phil said. "But she'd be the only wrestling kid on the road. Everyone else has their kids back at home with the wife in a regular school. I don't want her getting lonely and only being around a bunch of athletes all the time…"

"True, she is around that age and there are some young guys…" Colt shrugged as Phil looked at him.

"She's never going to date a wrestler, never, no way in hell would I even let her think about dating some guys like us," Phil said.

"Guys like us?" Colt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Man, you know what I mean…" Phil rolled his eyes, starting to bike again as Colt just chuckled, then continued weight lifting.

"All I'm saying is-"Colt began, but was interrupted by Phil's phone starting to ring. "Well that's a cockblock."

"Ugh," Phil grunted, rolling his eyes. He picked up his phone, then looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "It's Emma's school…"

"Well you better answer it, Emma could be sick or something, I hear there's a stomach flu going around," Colt said, putting down his weights and taking a break.

Phil shrugged, then answered it.

"Hello?" Phil asked.

"_Yes, Hello," _A male voice on the other side of the phone answered. _"Is this Phil Brooks, father of Emma Brooks I'm speaking to?"_

"Yes, this is he," Phil said, feeling quite suspicious.

"_I'm Dr. Manning, I'm the Vice Principal and head of discipline over here at your daughter's school, Capone Jr. High," _The voice said.

"Oh, well, hi," Phil said, now rather confused. "Can I help you?"

"_I'm sorry, but your daughter, Emma, has just gotten into a fight in the hallway during our passing period,"_ Dr. Manning explained.

"WHAT!" Phil immediately shouted with rage.

"_Yes, she came into contact with one of the 8__th__ graders and got into a fight, the two refuse to admit what the fight was about, exactly, but the 8__th__ grader IS being treated in medical care,_" Dr. Manning explained again.

"Is Emma okay?" Phil asked, slightly calmer. After her heard the older 8th grader was in medical care, he could only imagine what happened to Emma.

"_Don't worry, Emma's all fine. I just sent her to go grab homework and other stuff from teachers_," Dr. Manning said. "_We have a zero-tolerance for fighting over here at Capone Jr. High School, Mr. Brooks. We have to suspend Emma until Wednesday and she can't come in contact with the school until Thursday when she's allowed to come back. I need you to come and pick her up now to start her suspension."_

"Alright, yeah, sure, I'll be right there," Phil sighed, hanging up his phone and getting up.

"What did that little rugrat do now?" Colt asked, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.

"She got into a fight at school with an older kid and now she's suspended," Phil grunted, rather pissed off as he started grabbing his stuff and walking out of the gym. Colt quickly followed.

"Is she okay!" Colt asked, concerning.

"Yeah, but the girl she got into a fight with isn't…" Phil sighed, getting into his car as Colt got into the passenger seat. "You know, you don't need to come."

"I do, I gotta make sure you don't kill her," Colt said as Phil rolled his eyes.

The two made the drive over to Oak Park to Capone Jr. High. The drive was silent, other than Colt singing along to some songs on the radio, which annoyed Phil. Then, the two got to the school.

"Get in the backseat, I'm gonna go get Emma and when I get back, I want her sitting up front," Phil said, getting out of his car, then slamming the front door.

He angrily marched into the school and into the front office, where he saw Emma sitting in a corner with all the stuff she would need. Emma was slumped into a seat with her arms crossed, looking against a wall, with a rather pissed off face. Phil just looked at her, equally pissed off as she was, maybe more.

"Mr. Brooks?" A voice said, redirecting Phil's attention from Emma to a tall man in a suit. "I'm Dr. Manning, we spoke on the phone."

"Oh, yeah," Phil said. "Can I take her or what?"

"Right after you sign a couple of papers real quick," Dr. Manning said.

"Alright," Phil said, sighing.

He followed Dr. Manning into his office where he signed papers confirming he was aware of Emma's suspension and other stuff.

"I'm sure you're aware this will go on her record," Dr. Manning said, as he slipped all the papers into a drawer.

"She has a record?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone here does," Dr. Manning explained. "However, we can't let parents see them until they enter high school."

"Whatever," Phil sighed, rolling his eyes. Then, he walked out of the office and over by Emma. "Come on," He mumbled out as Emma got up and followed him outside.

They both walked outside to the car and got in. When they got in, Colt gave Emma a disappointed look, but Emma just ignored it, put her feet up and continued to cross her arms and frown with a pissed off look on her face.

"If I were you, I would start talking now," Phil said to her, sternly as he started driving. Emma didn't make a sound, yet alone eye contact. Phil sighed. "Okay, fine, be quiet now, but once we get back home, you have a LOT of explained to do…"

_**Cliffhanger ;) Haha, I wanted to get a quick little update up. I have a busy week, but I also have a 4day weekend coming up (Friday and next Monday I have off) and I may not go Thursday, but my week is busy and I probably won't update this until Friday or sometime this weekend, just wanted to let all you readers know Review, please! Like I said, next chapter should be up Friday or at least Sunday and it'll show why Emma got into a fight and what it was about. Hope you enjoyed **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Long chapter ahead of you, read it you dare…haha, but in all seriousness, it's been a tough week all together, but what's just WONDERFUL is now I'm sick with either…Strep Throat or the Flu, I find out Monday from my doctor. But I've been in bed all day basically and FINALLY got this done in between matches from EC, Punk won! :D bahaha. I'm a little confused about the next chapter and what to include in it…but depending, it could be up as early as tomorrow, like I said, depending. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Emma's POV-<strong>

Phil thinks HE'S pissed off? Pfft, please. He hasn't seen pissed off yet. I'M the one who got into a fight, and I didn't just get into a fight for fun, clearly there was a reason. His friend…Colt? I think that's his name, not so sure. He was in the backseat, and when I got in, he just gave me this look, that 'Why? Why would you do something so stupid?' look that I get oh-so often. He doesn't know either. I've just kept quiet, it's really a long story…

The 20 minute car ride was silent and intense. You could cut the tension in this car with a knife. I was pissed, Phil was pissed, and Colt is just there, he's pretty irrelevant. I'm still in trouble for ditching, who knows what he's gonna do now, but I really don't care. It's not like I'm sorry for getting into the fight, she basically ASKED for it.

We pulled into the drive way and then, I stormed into the house first and tried heading upstairs to my room, but Phil stormed in after me before I could.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled as I was almost up the steps. "COUCH, NOW."

I just rolled my eyes, then walked back over and flopped onto the couch and Phil slammed the door shut, getting a cringe out of Colt, but they both came over by the couch and Colt sat across from me, but Phil stood up.

"Start talking, NOW!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to if you're just gonna yell at me…" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," Phil began. "You're gonna do it, you know why? Because-"

"PHIL!" Colt yelled real quick at him, giving him this look. Phil saw him, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at me again.

"Just start explaining why it's only 11am and I had to pick you up early from school," He gritted through his teeth. His body language showed he was still pissed off, but his voice sounded as if he was trying to stay calm and struggling though. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I mumbled out, before sitting up and explaining.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback, 3<strong>__**rd**__** Period Gym Class-**_

"_BROOKS! JOHNSTON! JONES!" Ms. McKinley, one of our P.E teachers yelled over at me, Cassidy and Kayla. "You're supposed to be JOGGING, not WALKING! Let's get it going, Powerpuff girls!"_

_At school, us three actually at times get called 'Powerpuff Girls'. I think it's because we're really good friends, and we each look like the Powerpuff girls based on our hair color- I'm Like Buttercup with my dark hair, Cassidy has Blonde hair like Bubbles, and Kayla has bright red hair like Blossom. The difference is the Powerpuff Girls do nice things to help people, even though Kayla volunteers at this animal shelter every now and then….yeah, no._

"_Why did we do Walk/Jog again?" Kayla asked. It was a fitness day, and every fitness day in the main gym, the Walk/Jog was one of the options._

"_Because," Cassidy began, but was rather slow because of her heavy breathing. "Health Club was full and I don't want to run 100 laps in the Capone 100."_

"_I don't get it," I began, then stopped right as Ms. McKinley blew her whistle, which met we could stop jogging and walk, "Why is our Jr. High AND High School named after Al Capone? Don't they know what Al Capone did to this city? Valentine's Day Massacre ring a bell?" I asked. _

"_Our district has the weirdest names for schools…" Kayla said shrugging._

_Our conversation was interrupted by Ms. McKinley blowing her whistle._

"_If you're on the Basketball team, head to the Locker room and meet up with Miss Ryan, if you're not, START JOGGING," She announced to the group of students._

"_Lucky…you get out ten minutes early," Cassidy mumbled to me, before starting to run._

"_Guess I am," I said, slightly smirking, then running off toward the locker room._

_I got into the locker room and saw the rest of the team in there, starting to switch out of their gym clothes, so I just shrugged and did the same, and after I was done, Miss Ryan walked in with a big box and laid it over onto the floor._

"_Alright girls! Over here!" She yelled as we all gathered around. "Alright, so our first game is against Belleview after school Thursday, and well, we can't exactly play without these…"_

_Then, she opened up the box and revealed their team jerseys. Like their school colors, they were Red and White, with the school logo on the front and the last names and numbers of the players on the back, as all the girls cheered and shouted._

"_All right, calm down, the 6__th__ and 8__th__ graders still have classes going on!" Miss Ryan said, trying to calm us all down. "Now, I'll have t-shirts for you guys Wednesday that we can wear during practice and on game days, but for now, I just have these."_

_Miss Ryan took out all the jerseys and started to hand them out to players. One by one she handed out jerseys, until she got to the last one, which was mine. Before she handed it to me, however, she leaned over a little to whisper something to me._

"_I know your situation at home, with your new dad and all," She began. "But according to records, you're living with your biological dad now, so we had his last name sewn onto the jersey. If you want to go back to Gonzalez, just let me know," She said, handing me my jersey._

_She handed me my jersey, which looked just like every other jersey on the front, but on the back, it was different. It had the last name 'BROOKS' on the back, right above the number '11'. I smiled when I saw that I was #11. 11's my lucky number, and my favorite number. This was all so real- I was going to be an Athlete, just like my dad. I would be one of the starting forwards-probably, I've been the best one on the team- And most importantly, more time with Blake. Life's all falling into place for me now._

"_Emma!" Miss Ryan shouted, getting my attention and bringing e back to reality._

"_What?" I asked, rather confused, but then remembered. "Oh, yeah…Brooks is fine."_

"_Alright, just making sure," She said, before focusing her attention on the rest of the team. "ALRIGHT, our next practice is Wednesday in the main gym at 2:35pm. It's also our LAST practice before Belleview Thursday after school! For now, just get ready for 4__th__ period, see you girls Wednesday!"_

_We all waited in the locker room for the bell to ring, and when it did, we all ran out for 4__th__ period- Encore, which was either Music, Health, Art or Computers, it depends. I was in Art class, and that room was all the way in the 8__th__ Grade hallway upstairs._

"_I hate going through the 8__th__ grade hallway," I said, rolling my eyes as Cassidy and I made our way upstairs. Kayla had Health Class, which was downstairs. "It's always so crowded up here…"_

"_It's NOTHING like this down in the basement, why up here? Cassidy asked, as we started walking, trying not to run into any 8__th__ graders._

"_I think it's because-" I began, but I couldn't finish._

"_HEY!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around and saw a HUGE blonde girl standing behind me. Definitely an 8__th__ grader._

"_Um…can I help you?" I asked._

"_Didn't your last name use to be Gonzalez?" She asked me._

"_USED to…" I Said._

"_Well, why did you change it?" She asked. I didn't really want to explain how my mom got my dad wrong and stuff, so I just turned around and continued walking. "HEY!" She shouted after me, causing me to stop again and turn around._

"_What!" I Asked, a little more impatient since I now only had two minutes to get across the hall for Art Class._

"_Answer my question!" She shouted again, I just stayed quiet. She looked pissed, but then another girl leaned in close to her and whispered something to her._

"_Emma, we're gonna be late," Cassidy whispered to me. I just nodded, didn't budge. Then, the girl looked back at me and smirked._

"_OH, so YOU'RE the kid who found out she had a new daddy…." She said in a rather cocky tone._

"_Yeah, sure," I Said, rolling my eyes afterward._

"_Isn't he a wrestler or fighter? Something like that?" She asked._

"_He used to be WWE Champion or something," I said, shrugging._

"_Wait…WWE?" She asked, before laughing out loud. "That company is __**SO**__ fake!"_

"_Whoa, what?" I asked, kind of confused._

"_It's fake, they aren't REALLY wrestling!" She said, in between laughter. "They follow a SCRIPT, they choreograph the moves, hell I hear that thing they call a 'Wrestling Ring'," She said, pausing to put air quotes with her fingers around wrestling ring, "That's basically just a trampoline!"_

"_Exactly what are you saying…?" I asked, still slightly confused, causing her to laugh some more._

"_Honey, your dad is nothing but a fake," She said._

_That made me mad. REALLY mad._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and walking closer. "Don't you DARE call my dad a fake!" I yelled._

"_I only tell the truth, and it's true, he is fake!" She yelled again._

"_He's at home with an injury now," I said. "It's not fake, it's real. 100%. How do you REALLY get injured when you're doing something fake? Please explain that to me," I said, crossing my arms. Cassidy just leaned in again to whisper to me._

"_EMMA! You need to calm down, we're gonna be-" Cassidy began._

"_LATE, I KNOW!" I yelled out again. "Just go without me if you're so concerned," I said, rolling my eyes. She just shook her head._

"_Don't do anything stupid…" She said to me, before walking away from the circle of 8__th__ graders that was surrounding the other 8__th__ grader and I._

"_It's probably not even a real injury!" She yelled. "He's probably just faking it like he does whenever he's on TV!"_

"_My dad is NOT fake!" I yelled again_

"_Wait…" She said, pausing real quick, before growing a smirk. "If you're dad is fake, doesn't that make YOU fake?"_

_That set me off. I usually have a short temper, but this time…I couldn't resist._

"_Get bent, bitch," I mumbled out, gritting through my teeth._

_Then, I punched her right in the face, and she went down onto the ground. _

_Everyone standing around us were just staring, their eye's about to pop out of their heads and their jaws on the floor. Me, a tiny, little 7__th__ grader just knocked out this huge, gigantic 8__th__ grader, just because she was talking crap about my dad._

_Then, I felt someone grabbing my shirt collar and I looked up and saw one of the 8__th__ grade teacher grabbing me toward the staircase, probably taking me to the Office. I also looked down onto my hand and I saw blood. That wasn't my blood, that was HER blood. That slightly excited me, but I was still filled with rage, but absolutely no regrets._

* * *

><p><strong>-Present Time, No POV-<strong>

"There," Emma said, arms crossed and looking at her father, who was just sitting next to Colt, speechless and motionless. "Are you going to say anything? You were begging for me to explain…"

"What? Oh, yeah," Phil said, getting back into reality, as did Colt.

"Well?" Emma asked again, Phil still speechless.

"Well…um," Phil began, still not knowing exactly what to say. "I, um…-"

"Can I go make some food then watch tv?" Emma just blurted out, growing tired of her father's blankness.

"Um, sure, help yourself to the kitchen," Phil said, still pretty blank. Emma got up and ran over to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge. That left only Phil and Colt in the living room.

"Damn, man," Colt began. "Emma knocked a girl out with a punch!"

"She definitely gets that from me," Phil commented.

"Wait," Colt began again. "She got into a fight because of you, and called you dad."

"So?" Phil asked, giving his friend a strange look.

"So, she's never referred to you as her dad before!" Colt said. "AND she got into a fight because someone disrespected you, she also cares."

Phil took a moment before responding, then realized his friend was right. Emma had never called him 'Dad' before, and had yet to show she cared before, until now.

"You're right…" Phil began. "She hasn't, wow."

A smile grew on Phil's face as he came to terms with this. Could he and Emma actually have an ideal father/daughter relationship? Only time could tell.


	13. Chapter 13

It's was Wednesday Night, almost 10pm. Emma was upstairs in her room watching "_The Challenge: Battle Of The Exes"_ while also on her laptop, chatting with someone of Facebook. It was the last day of her suspension and she heads back to school tomorrow, and she also has her first basketball game tomorrow after school.

"Hey, kiddo," Phil said, walking into Emma's room. Emma sat up and closed her laptop, then turned down her tv a little.

"Yeah?" She asked him, as he leaned onto a wall near her door.

"You got your Social Studies homework done, right?" He asked her.

"Relax, I read section 1 and got all the questions done in the section review," She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just checking," Phil said, putting his hands up in defense after he saw her eyes roll. "I checked your grades, your grade in Social Studies dropped to a B."

"Eh, I'll get it back up," Emma said.

"Alright, and you're taking a bus to and from Belleview, right?" He asked her, referring to her basketball game tomorrow.

"Yeah, the team bus," Emma said. "And you and my mom are coming, right?"

"She's making the drive up here tomorrow," Phil said, as Emma smiled. She hadn't seen her mom ever since she moved in with Phil and he got full custody. "But for now, BED."

"It's not even ten!" Emma said, protesting.

"Yeah, but you have this thing again called school in the morning and a basketball game after, you need all the sleep you can get," Phil said, getting another eye-roll out of Emma.

"I'll go to bed after the show," She said as Phil just smirked, then turned off the light. "Or….i'll go to bed now."

"Night, Em," Phil said, before shutting the door and leaving. It was a big day tomorrow.

**-Thursday, Capone Jr. High, 1****st**** Period-**

"How did you do that!" One kid asked Emma.

"I hear she needed stitches!" Another kid yelled.

"Is it true you hit her because she was making out with your boyfriend!" Another kid asked.

"I don't even have a boyfriend," Emma said, with a confused look on her face while looking at that kid.

"Well that's the rumor…" that kid shrugged.

"If that's not why, why did you punch her?" Another kid asked.

"That's not worth discussing…" Emma said, leaning back in her seat.

Since returning to school from suspension, all Emma's heard people talking about was the fight she got into a couple days ago. She didn't know whether to be annoyed because people wouldn't shut up about it, or be happy that she was the talk of the school.

"So…" She heard someone whisper. She turned around and saw it was Kayla. "What was the fight really about?" Emma looked around real quick and saw everyone else staring, wanting to know the truth too.

"I'll tell you at lunch," Emma whispered as the bell rang, singling the start of 1st period.

**-The Brooks House, 2:45pm-**

"Man…where is she!" Phil asked, pacing around his living room.

"It's about an hour drive up to Belleview, and if I remember, about…8 hours from Nashville, she should be here by now," Colt said, laying down on the couch.

Emma's basketball game was going to be starting in about an hour, and while Phil and Colt were both ready to go, Charlotte was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe she's late!" Phil yelled, raging as he continued to pace around the room.

"It's Chicago, maybe she hit traffic," Colt shrugged. "Try calling her."

"Yeah…maybe she did," Phil shrugged. "Hand me my cell phone, I'll call her."

Colt sat up and grabbed Phil's cell phone off the coffee table, then tossed it to him across the room. Phil started angrily dialing the number, but took a deep breath and tried to cool down real quick, then he pressed the call button and started calling Charlotte, and after ringing a couple times, there was an answer.

"Hello? It's me, Phil, where are you?" Phil began, but as Charlotte started talking, Phil's facial expression faded into a big frown. "What do you mean you can't make it! You PROMISED Emma you would come! It's her first game and you're missing it for work?...I don't care! This is your DAUGHTER, isn't she more important? So what if you had to take off a day, SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!...You weren't even going to call me and let me know you weren't going to show up?...Charlotte, save it for someone who cares. This is why I have full custody of her, because I actually care about her. Just stay away," He said, before hanging up and looking at Colt, who's jaw was dropped onto the floor.

"So…I take it she isn't coming?" Colt asked, as Phil rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, something 'came up'," He said, using his fingers as air quotes around came up. "And apparently that's more important than her own daughter…"

"Wow, that's messed up," Colt said, shaking his head, "But hey, at least I'll be there."

"You're like that un-biological uncle, it's not the same as a mom," Phil said, before a sigh.

"It's better than nothing though," Colt said.

"Yeah…sure," Phil shrugged.

"Don't worry," Colt said, then putting his arm around Phil. "I'm here for you, Mr. Mom." Phil just looked at him real quick before talking.

"First, get your arm off of me, second, never call me Mr. Mom again," Phil said to him. Colt quickly took his arm off of Phil.

"Alright, fine, but admit it, you kind of are like a Mr. Mom, admit it," Colt said to him.

"Fine…I guess I am," Phil said, rolling his eyes afterward. Then, Colt started humming the song Mr. Mom, much to Phil's dismay. "Stop humming and go outside and get in my car you idiot."

"Alright," Colt responded quickly, running out the door to Phil's car, as Phil followed.

**-Belleview Jr. High, Opposing Locker room, 5 minutes before game time-**

"This is such a trashy locker room…" Haylee commented, with a look of disgust on her face, as she was lacing up her Nike's.

"It's Belleview, what do you expect?" Emma shrugged, lacing up her Nike's too.

"LADIES! Over here real quick!" Miss Ryan shouted, getting the attention of the team. "Pep talk."

Miss Ryan gave the girls a pep talk to get them ready for the game, getting them focused and ready. After about three minutes, they were ready to hit the court. As Emma was walking onto the court, she ran into Blake Giroux, her crush and team manager.

"Oh…um…sorry," Emma said, trying not to make eye-contact.

"Nah, it's fine," Blake said, in his incredible 'sexy' voice. "Go kill 'em out there, total beast mode." Emma giggled slightly, before heading onto the court.

Meanwhile, CM Punk and Colt Cabana were just arriving at the school and trying not to be noticed by anyone.

"And no one knows you shaved, right?" Colt whispered.

"Nah, plus, I got a long sleeved shirt on to cover up my tattoos, I should be good," Phil said as they enered the gym. "Visiting bleachers are over on the right."

The two headed over to the right and sat down right as both team's took the court and got ready. Emma was in the center, about to do the tip-off along with someone else from Belleview, right when there was a little interruption….

"HEY! OVER THERE! IT'S CM PUNK!" A kid from the home side shouted, grabbing everyone's attention from the game to CM Punk. Punk just gulped, while Emma sighed as people started flooding off the bleachers over to CM Punk, delaying the game.

"This is gonna be a _loooong_ game…" Emma whispered to herself, sighing.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone on the court was watching as young boys and some adults were mobbing the former WWE Champion over by the visiting bleachers, except Emma. Emma just had her head down, looking at her shoes, rather embarrassed. She could feel eyes on her, those eyes being from her teammates. They knew he was her father, and silently, they were judging her for it. This was getting out of control.

"HEY!" Colt Cabana shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Back away! This is a basketball game not a meet and greet!"

"Who are you?" A young boy asked.

"You probably don't recognize me with the sunglasses and the baseball cap," Colt said, then taking off the sunglasses and the baseball cap, growing a smirk. "I'm Colt, Colt Cabana."

"Again….who are you?" The same young boy asked again, which got an eyebrow raised from Colt.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" He asked.

"Are you his body guard or something?" The boy asked, a look of curiosity in his voice.

"Trust me…I don't need a body guard…" Phil said, slightly cocky.

"HEY!" One of the referees yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Can we PLEASE start this game?"

"Yeah, can we!" Colt yelled as well, clearly annoyed and jealous that these kids knew nothing about the Independent Wrestling scene. He slumped back down onto the bleachers, putting his sunglasses and cap back on, pouting.

"Dude, I've already gotten enough pouting from my kid, I really don't need any from you," Phil said.

"Yeah sure," Colt mumble with an eye roll, as did Phil. He was acting too much like his 12 year old daughter right now.

"May I ask again…can we PLEASE start this game?" The same referee asked.

The group of fans that were once mobbing Punk all sighed at different times, but sighing nonetheless. Then, they went back to their respective bleachers.

"Finally…" Emma mumbled under her breath, then took a deep breath.

The game finally started, but sadly, not much attention was paid to it. Nearly everyone's attention was on Punk himself, even some of the players. Countless times they had to stop the game because of the fuss people were making over Punk. It was getting on most peoples nerves, especially Emma. By the time the 2nd quarter ended, all this attention to Punk was too much. All the teams took a break- some players headed to the bathroom to talk and other girl stuff, some went out to the concession stands for snacks and drinks since the game wouldn't end until about 6 or 7, and some stayed in the gym or went to the locker room to cool down and stretch. However, Emma did neither. Instead, she rolled her eyes, then ran over to Phil and Colt.

"You guys need to leave, NOW," She grunted out, causing Phil and Colt to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Do you not see what's happening!" Emma asked, slightly raising her voice. "You're ruining the whole game! Look, I'm sorry, but people back at my school are now used to the fact you're my dad…people here aren't! Just, please…leave."

Colt and Phil looked at each other real quick, before Phil sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll see you around 7," Phil said, as he and Colt got up and left the building. Emma sighed, then shook her head and went into a corner of the gym and sat down, starting to stretch, when someone came up to her…

"So uh," Haylee began, pausing to bite her lower lip, while placing her hands on her hips and looking at the ground, then looking at Emma. "He's your dad? That guy who kept disrupting the game?"

"It's not his fault…" Emma shrugged, stretching out her legs. "He didn't expect it to happen."

"But it DID happen," Haylee said, starting to cross her arms now, causing Emma to stop stretching and stand up instead.

"He can't control that!" Emma said, defending him.

"I DON'T CARE!" Haylee shouted out with a tone of rage in her voice, getting the attention of some people, but then she took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Look…just…don't let him ruin this. Don't."

"Um…okay?" Emma asked, a little confused, especially by the sudden outburst. Haylee had been known for having 'Episodes' every now and then, but she's done good at controlling herself and hasn't had one in months.

"Ugh…you just do what you were going to do," Haylee began, before pausing and taking another deep breath. "I'm gonna go get some candy and Gatorade from the concession stand…" She said, starting to walk away.

"Can you bring me some Skittles?" Emma called after her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, then slowly turn around and look at her hard.

"Does it look like I'm your servant?" She asked her, before rolling her eyes and walking out of the gym. Emma just shrugged it off, then went back to stretching.

**XxX**

"I can't believe I just got kick out of my daughters first basketball game by my daughter herself!" Phil said, in the passenger's seat to his car. His shoulder was giving him problems currently, so this time, he decided to have Colt drive. He wasn't too happy about that, or that he got kicked out of Emma's game.

"How long have you known Emma?" Colt asked out of nowhere as they hit a red light.

"I don't know…maybe about a month now? I don't know, not like I'm keeping track," Phil said. "But I can't believe she kicked me out!"

"It usually takes four months to fall in love with a person, you've only known her for a month and you seem pretty in love…" Colt said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"She's my daughter, I'm gonna love her no matter what," Phil replied.

"Still…if I found out I had a daughter a month ago, I'd still be a little…you know, in shock and trying to know her," Colt said, shrugging a little as the light turned green.

"I still am," Phil said. "But still, I love her. Now, can we talk about what's important here, I got kicked out of her game!"

"Well, you're certainly acting like a father…." Colt said.

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked him.

"Oh…nothing, nothing," Colt shrugged.

"Alright…forget this," Phil said. Then, he leaned over and grabbed ahold of the steering wheel from Colt and made a U-Turn.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL!" Colt shouted as the car took a U-Turn. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"I'm NOT missing this game, get back to the school," Phil said.

"Damn man….you didn't have to scare me and grab the wheel…" Colt mumbled out, rolling his eyes but heading back to the school.

**XxX**

"Alright, let's go out there and play a strong second half! We're leading by 10 points, but they can easily get back in this game! Brooks, keep getting those free-throws, Winters, remember to pass the ball!" Miss Ryan said, right before the start of 3rd Quarter.

The starters then went out onto the court and started playing, and quickly got in 2 shots, and Emma also nailed 2 free throws to increase their lead from 10 to 16, but then, Emma got a foul.

"You gotta be kidding me…" She mumbled, walking off the court, shaking her head.

_After this happened, this happened out in the School's main entrance…_

"Alright, so, let's sneak in, but try and get in fast, then hide behind the bleachers, that way we can still catch the game but no one sees us," Phil whispered as he and Colt walked through the door of Belleview.

"What if they do?" Colt asked.

"They won't! Just keep your voice down, man," Phil said.

They then ran back into the gym real quick and hid behind the bleachers. They got a good view of the half Capone would be shooting at, but they couldn't see Emma play because she was still on the bench because of her foul.

"It wasn't even my fault…" Emma growled on the bench, shaking her head.

"It happens to everyone, kiddo, don't worry about it," Miss Ryan said, while on the sidelines, observing her team.

"Why is Emma being benched?" Phil asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Colt asked him, looking at him.

"I wasn't asking you…" Phil said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Well who were you asking then?" Colt asked.

"You know what?" Phil began. "You need to just shut the-"

"CM PUNK'S BACK!" A voice yelled as Belleview got the ball.

All attention turned over to the visiting bleachers as everyone took notice of the former WWE champion and his friend crouching behind the bleachers.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Phil and Emma both said silently at the same time.

"Aw…here it goes," Colt said, right before they were being mobbed by more people.

Emma had her head down as she was on the bench, but she could feel eyes on her, and not just any eyes- Haylee's eyes. They were like tiny daggers just carving into her, it was a horrible feeling.

**XxX**

"_**You won yewr game! You should be happy! Not pissed! :|" **_Cassidy had texted Emma, after the game, in which Capone won with a final score of 88-71.

"_**You weren't there….you didn't see how many damn times they had to stop the game because of my dad -_-" **_Emma texted back, while walking out of the school.

"_**Just forget about that! You still won! :)" **_ Cassidy typed back.

"_**I don't care, I'm still embarrassed :|…ugh, my battery's almost dead, I'll text you back in an hour when I get home and find my charger. Dnt text back." **_Emma replied as she got onto the bus. She went into the way back and sat into a corner, after the game, she would rather stay away from her teammates- but that didn't stop one person from walking back there and sitting next to her- Blake Giroux.

He sat down next to her and adjusted his body so he was facing her, trying to adjust his hair a little, then putting on a cute half smile, before talking.

"So, uh…that guy…do you know him?" He asked Emma. Emma kind of just sighed, before adjusting her body so she was looking back at him.

"He's my dad…" She managed to say, feeling slightly ashamed.

"He is?" Blake asked her, an eyebrow raised. "Well...who is he?"

"Apparently he's a professional wrestler or something," Emma said, then shrugging. "Former WWE Champion…but had to forfeit it due to injury, and finding out he had a daughter he never knew about until last month."

"I take it you're that daughter?" He asked me, as I nodded. "Oh, well, it can't be that bad having a professional athlete as your dad."

"So far it is…" Emma shrugged. "I think I might quit…I don't know."

"What?" Blake asked, his interest level perking up. "Why?"

"Didn't you just see what happened in that game?" Emma asked him. "Because of his stardom, he basically ruined it…"

"Eh, I feel your pain," Blake said, with a shrug.

"You do?" Emma asked, slightly surprised. "Is your dad an athlete to?"

"I wish," Blake said, with a slight laugh.

"Oh…trust me, it's over-rated," Emma said, with another shrug.

"Well, when I was younger I was on the football team, and in my first game I did pretty good and got MVP," Blake said, with a smile on his face. "Then…the after-party," He said, that smile slowly turning to a frown.

"What happened?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"My brother showed up, and all attention turned from me to him," Blake shrugged.

"Well…who's your brother?" Emma asked.

"Andrew Giroux, he's in 11th grade over at the highschool and Quarter Back on the Varsity Football team, he's always been a big deal with Football, and he has a bunch of colleges trying to get him to accept a Football scholarship…" He explained.

"Wait…is that why you didn't play football in the fall?" She asked him.

"Yeah…" He shrugged. "I probably won't play again until Freshmen year, when he's out at College."

"You shouldn't let your older brother's popularity stop you from doing something you're good at," Emma told him.

"And you shouldn't let your dad's popularity stop you doing from something you're good at," Blake said, with a slight smirk on his face.

Emma paused for a moment after he said that, and realized he was absolutely right, but she also noticed something else.

"You think I'm good?" Emma asked, starting to blush a little.

"You didn't miss a single shot!" Blake said. "And you're a beast at the free-throw line."

"Um…thank you," Emma said, a smile growing on her face, as she started blushing big time.

"Hey, Blake!" A voice shouted from up front. It turned out to be someone on the team next to a group of girls, who smiled and motioned with her hand to come over.

"Um…" Blake began, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's fine, I understand," Emma said, calmly and understanding, but inside, she was dying.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, and hopefully at practice," He said, with another smile before heading up to the front of the bus.

Emma leaned back into her seat on the bus, and couldn't help but smile, completely forgetting about how the game went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I wanted to end this chapter on a good note for Emma so… :D**_

_**It's been a busy week, I've been getting over the flu, Thursday I had solo ensamble which is some required thing band students have to do, and Friday I had no school because of a snow-storm, but I still managed to procrastinate during my free time on this, and I am SO Sorry to all the readers! Wednesday night I'm going to a Chicago Blackhawks game, so I definitely won't update this Wednesday, but at least by Tuesday I wanna get a new one up, if not, Thursday. But to apologize for a late chapter…here's a PREVIEW for the next chapter! **_

_**[PREVIEW, Emma's POV]**_

"_Is this how it's ALWAYS going to be!" I asked, almost screaming basically. "Everytime I wanna spend time with my own dad in a public place, everytime I want my my own dad to come to my basketball game, people are just going to attack you and ruin it!_

"_Sweetheart, I wish I could give you a straight answer, but I really can't," Phil said, a certain tone in his voice, it sounded kind of sad. "It really just depends on the fans, some of them may be nice and respect I want alone time, some may just come and attack me begging for an autograph."_

"_This NEVER used to happen to me before you came into my life," I said, starting to cross my arms. "This isn't normal!"_

"_My life isn't normal!" Phil said. "I said good-bye to normal a long time ago."_

"_Just because you did doesn't mean I should have to," I said to him._

"_I don't want you to, I really don't," Phil said to me. "But, it's not under my control, I really am sorry."_

_I just looked at him hard, standing still and arms crossed as he looked back._

"_You know, sometimes, sorry doesn't mean anything. This is one of those times."_


	15. Chapter 15

**-Phil's POV, the next day-**

"I feel like a douchebag of a dad…" I said, covered in swear entering the house, with Colt trailing in behind. We both just got done with an intense lower body workout at the gym.

"It isn't your fault you tried being a good dad," Colt said, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Key word is tried, and I failed," I said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Again…it isn't your fault!" Colt said, following me into the kitchen.

"I know, but," I said, but then paused to open the fridge and grab a Pepsi out of it, then opening it up. "I still ruined it all for Emma. Her first game and she plays great, but that doesn't matter, why? Because her dad stole the show and he did nothing but show up!" I yelled, then took a long sip of my Pepsi.

"It's not your fault you're popular…" He began, but then his eyes widened. "And we just get back from the gym and you're already drinking Pop? Don't you know how bad that is for you?"

"You drink it every day, you hypocrite," I said, rolling my eyes and walking back into the living room, then flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah but I'm also not injured, so I can work out every part of my body and burn it off, you can't," Colt said, making reference to my shoulder, which has been basically killing me slowly. "You're gonna end up like Dusty Rhodes."

"The American Dream?" I asked, then I snickered. "I'd kill to end up successful as he was."

"Wouldn't anyone?" Colt agreed. "But I mean the body type."

"Hm, well, I've been meaning to add more weight, so…" I said, then, I took another long sip of my Pepsi.

"Wow…" Colt said, rolling his eyes, then taking his cell phone out of his pocket, but went bug-eyed after. "Dude, it's 2:00pm."

"You can tell time like the average American, good for you Colt," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not that, dummy," Colt said, an offended look on his face, but he got over it. "You gotta go pick Emma from school."

I perked up from my seat after he said that, then realized he was right. I put my Pepsi down on the coffee table, then ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I need you to pick her up for me."

"Whoa…what? Why?" Colt asked me.

"Because, I need to figure out what to say to her," I said.

"You? Thinking about what you're gonna say before you actually say it? That's a first," Colt said, with a laugh afterward, but I gave him a hard, serious glance, and he stopped. "But seriously, why me?"

"You're here, that's why," I said to him.

"Ace lives nearby! Have him pick her up!" Colt protested.

"I hear he has the flu, why would I bother him?" I asked him.

"You are so lucky you're my best friend…" Colt mumbled, shaking his head and walking out the door.

"Alright Phil….figure out what to say…you have about 45 minutes…come on, Phil…"

**-Emma's POV-**

"I think…we call you Shooter? You know, since you're the best Free-Thrower on the team, and have a good Shooting Accuracy," Blake said to me as we were walking down the halls together of the school, heading out.

"Shooter, eh?" I said, a smirk on my face after, he just smirked back. "We could go for that…what about you?"

"The other girls already call me 'Roo'…so maybe that, I don't know, I'm just team manager," Blake said, with a shrug.

"But you're still apart of the team," I said.

"Yeah, but not as important, not like I'm the best free-thrower or anything," He said, winking at me. I just giggled.

"Next best thing, right?" I asked him.

"You know, if we actually played a little one on one," Blake said, then pausing his speech and stopped walking to look right at me. "I would beat you SO Hard." I just raised an eyebrow.

"HA! You? You really should be a comedian. I bet you don't even know how to dribble a ball…" I said, laughing afterward.

"Oh, you really think so, Shooter?" He said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is."

"A bet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again and also crossing my arms.

"Monday after school at The Y," He said. "You and Me, one on one."

"You're on, Roo," I said, a smirk covering my face.

"WHEN I win…you have to kiss me. However, if somehow you win, I owe you a date," He said, causing my jaw to drop. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Interesting prize choices…" I said, a little uncomfortably. "But, once again, you're on."

His smirk grew across his face, as did one appear on mine, then, we shook on it near the end of the hallway, then we continued walking.

"So…" He began "Other than basketball…anything interest you?"

"Well, I do have an interest in-" I began, but my mind wandered off after noticing something.

I saw in the corner of my eye Dr. Manning and Officer Carlson, and Chris…or is it Colt? Maybe Conner? I don't know, but that one friend of my dad, whatever his name is. They were talking to him, and he looked pretty defensive, like they were about to throw him in jail. I closed my eyes and sighed, then turned back to Blake, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Um…I uh…i…" I stammered out.

"You know him to, don't you?" He asked me.

"My family is pretty messed up…" I said, with a shrug.

"I get it," He responded with a slight chuckle and his infamous half-smile. "I'll see ya on Monday."

"Bye…" I said in a dreamy tone, waving at him as he walked away, but then I realized I sounded like an idiot and snapped out of it, then turned my attention back on…whatever his name is.

Then, I noticed he pointed at me, and Dr. Manning and Officer Carlson looked right at me. They were talking to, but I couldn't read their lips, but it really looks intense.

"Hey, Emma!" My dad's friend yelled, motioning me to come over, as I did.

"Um..what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Mr. Cabana over here is a friend of yours?" Dr. Manning asked me.

"He's friend's with my dad," I said, still confused.

"You sure?" Officer Carlson asked me.

"I'm pretty sure…" I said, looking at him like he was an idiot- he is, actually.

The two looked at each other, then back at Colt, then back at me.

"When you get home, tell Mr. Brooks to call the school and add Mr. Cabana over here on the list of legal guardians for you. If he isn't on the list, he can't pick you up," Mr. Manning said.

"You're picking me up…?" I asked Cabana.

"Your dad asked me to…" He said with a shrug.

I kind of shrugged too, then looked at Dr. Manning and Officer Carlson, and they got the hint and left as I looked at Cabana, then we got into his car and started driving.

**XxX**

The whole car ride was silent. I just sat in the passenger's seat, sitting and looking out the window. Cabana was just driving, sitting awkwardly in his car seat, keeping his eyes straight on the road. Then, halfway through, we hit traffic. We both sighed at the same time, and continued doing what we were doing, until Cabana broke the silence.

"Look, I've known Phil before you were even conceived," He said. "And…he can be a bit…." He paused again, trying to figure out the right word. "He can be a bit hard at time…so, you know…if you ever need a break or anything…here."

Then, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a key, then handed it to me.

"Here's a key to my place, I live a couple blocks down, I'm usually only away during weekends, but I'm usually always here in the Midwest," He said to me.

"What's your name again?" I asked him, as I took the key.

"It's actually Scott, but I go by Colt, Colt Cabana," He said to me, as I made a note of that to myself in my head.

"And what do you do?" I asked.

"Same as your dad," He said. "Except a different company, and I also have this side project with my other man, Marty."

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"You sure ask a lot of questions…" He said.

"Yeah, and you should answer them," I said back, as he sighed.

"Fine," He said. "It's a Web-series with my friend, Marty. It's called 'Creative Has Nothing For You'. Maybe someday we could write you and your dad in," He said, giving me a little smile.

"Really?" I asked again, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, along with my Art Of Wrestling podcast, that's a hit," He said.

"I'd actually like that," I said, fully smiling now.

"Yeah…you would," He said, a slightly cocky tone. "But, remember, keep that key with you, just in case he gets too overbearing for you to handle."

I just nodded, then put the key in my pocket. Colt has the same job as my dad AND side jobs. He even lives near my dad, and our area has some pretty good houses, so he probably has a good house too. Who knows, maybe someday I can use this to my advantage.

**XxX**

Colt dropped me back off at my dad's, then left. I wanted to stay outside and play some basketball for a while, but the Ellen show was on soon, and Justin Bieber was going to be on, that's way more important. I walked in, planning to just go upstairs, but that didn't exactly happen- Phil was leaning up the kitchen wall, kind of just waiting for me, like he was expecting me or something. It was kind of creepy.

"Um..hi," I said to him.

"Hey," He said back, then looked down. "Um…look, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, even though I knew what.

"Yesterday, at the game…" He said. "I'm really sorry about the ruckus I caused during your game."

I just bit my lip before speaking again, trying to choose what to say. "Um..whatever…" I said, shrugging.

"Whatever?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Em, there's gotta be much more to that then just a 'Whatever'." He said.

I bit my lip again. I could feel some slight rage flow through me. I really didn't want to talk about this at all. "Don't worry about it…"

"Emma," He said to me. "Talk to me."

"Seriously, it's fine," I said, getting annoyed at his pestering.

"Don't give me that, we both know you have more to say," He said.

"Alright, fine, you really want me to talk!" I asked.

I tried collecting my thoughts real quick before I opened my mouth back up, you know, so I didn't sound like an idiot. I finally took a deep breath in, then let it all out.

"Is this how it's ALWAYS going to be!" I asked, almost screaming basically. "Everytime I wanna spend time with my own dad in a public place, everytime I want my own dad to come to my basketball game, people are just going to attack you and ruin it!" Then, he sighed.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could give you a straight answer, but I really can't," Phil said, a certain tone in his voice, it sounded kind of sad. "It really just depends on the fans, some of them may be nice and respect I want alone time, some may just come and attack me begging for an autograph."

"This NEVER used to happen to me before you came into my life," I said, starting to cross my arms. "This isn't normal!"

"My life isn't normal!" Phil said. "I said good-bye to normal a long time ago."

"Just because you did doesn't mean I should have to," I said to him.

"I don't want you to, I really don't," Phil said to me. "But, it's not under my control, I really am sorry."

I just looked at him hard, standing still and arms crossed as he looked back.

"You know, sometimes, sorry doesn't mean anything. This is one of those times." I said to him.

It was quiet after that, speechless. He didn't know what to say, and I wish I could take back what I said. I could tell by that sorry look on his face it clearly hurt him. I just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Look…I'm just…I'm still not used to all of this," I said. "All of this has just happened so fast. Me finding out you were my dad, meeting you, moving in with you…it's still hard to wrap my head around.

"You're not alone, kiddo," He said to me.

"I just don't know," I said again, sighing, then walking over to the couch and flopping down onto it. "It's hard to go out with you in public now and you aren't even wrestling, what happens when you start wrestling again?"

"I'll always have people chasing after me, but that won't take me away from you, not one bit," He said, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Not just that…what about when you're back on the road full time, what happens to me?" I asked. "I don't want to just get abandoned…"

"You will NEVER be abandoned, not ever," He said to me. "But…as far as what we're gonna do when I'm back on the road…"

I just sighed, as did he.

"We still have a long way to go…don't we?" I asked him.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know I said I'd have this up yesterday, but it's been busy with my Schedule lately, plus since I was at the United Center in Chi-Town Wednesday, I've had my sleeping schedule thrown off. It's been hectic. BUT, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) I have SO many ideas for this story, I'm just trying to space it all at, since I hate how some writers just make things happen without any build up whatsoever, . Like one chapter that's when they decide to do all this stuff…doesn't make sense for me. It's a pet peeve of mine, just is. I do plan on ending this by…Wrestlemania time, it's getting hard balancing this and school, plus I have other ideas for stories that I want to try. But that's irrelevant, but within the next month, look for more quality updates!**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Emma's POV, Monday Morning-**

The mood of this past weekend was rather…laid back. Ever since that talk, we've just been taking it easy together, one step at a time I guess. We still do have a long way to go together…and we still need to figure out what happens with his career. It's March now, he has a little of two months until he could get his sling off and start physical therapy to Wrestle again in the summer. I'm kind of scared about what's going to happen, but that's not my concern as of now.

It's about 6:55am, I have five minutes to leave until school. Phil made some Waffles…they were burnt, he really isn't that good working on the stove in the morning. I ate in anyway, now, I'm just getting on my Derrick Rose jersey, and my Skinny Jeans…they're a little too, well, skinny.

"Stupid jeans…" I mumbled, jumping around my room while trying to pull them up. "UGH!"

I kept jumping around, trying to get my jeans on, but I ended up tripping over something and falling right onto the floor.

"Ouch…" I said, right in pain on my back.

"You okay?" I heard Phil shout from downstairs. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I shouted down. "And it still isn't on me…"I mumbled under my breath, getting up onto my feet. "I guess I'll wear sweats today."

Then, I got into some black sweatpants real quick, then grabbed my sneakers and got them on and put my backpack over my left shoulder and then left my room and made my way downstairs.

"Ready?" Phil asked me, over by the door, fiddling with his sling.

"Yeah, sure," I said, running my right fingers through my hair, then heading outside to his car.

"So do you have practice after school?" He asked as he got in the car.

"Um, no, but uh, I have something going on," I said, getting my seatbelt on.

"What is it?" He asked me, starting to pull out of the driveway.

"Just hanging out with a friend after school at The Y…can you pick me up around 4?" I asked him, a little nervous about what he'd say.

"Yeah, no problem," He told me, to my shock.

"Um…okay then," I said, smiling, then turning on the radio.

I don't know why, but I thought he would say no. I'm happy he didn't, maybe it's a good thing I didn't say that friend happened to be Blake…

**XxX**

"You have a date with Blake!" Cassidy asked me, toward the end of 9th period.

"It's not exactly a date…just us alone…hanging out, that's all," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah it's a date," Kayla said besides us.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, then looking over at Mrs. Cates. She was passing out the test we took last week, and I was anxious.

"It's still alone time…with BLAKE," Cassidy said. "Sexy Blake…"

"It's nothing more than us just playing basketball, get over it," I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Why did you join the basketball team?" Kayla questioned.

"For Blake…" I mumbled out.

"EXACTLY," Kayla said, a sly smirk growing.

"Look, NOTHING IS-"

"LADIES!" Mrs. Cates yelled, who was apparently in front of us. "This isn't social hour!"

"Well it's not like you're teaching or anything….in our defense," I said, as she gave me a stern look.

"You two," She said, pointing to Kayla and Cassidy, "Back to your desks, NOW."

Cassidy and Kayla just rolled their eyes, but didn't protest and walked over to their seats, then Mrs. Cates looked at me, then handed me a paper.

"Might wanna watch your mouth…but as far as that quiz goes…keep it up," She said, a sly smirk, then walking away, I was confused at first, but then I looked over at it.

I got an A-. Only two questions wrong. That's all. Not an F. Not a D. Not a C. And A. A-. This is the best I've done in literally, forever. I couldn't help but let this stupid smile grow upon my face. At least this is one thing going good with my life as of late.

**XxX**

"So…I'm just warning you," Blake told me as we were walking into The Y's gym. "I'm extremely good, and looks like you're giving me that kiss…" He said, face growing into a smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"Dream on, Roo," I said to him, as he just chuckled, then shook his head.

"I won't be waking up from that dream," Blake said.

"Don't worry, I'll be waking you up," I told him.

"Is that a promise?" He asked me, sounding a little cocky…kind of like my dad does in these wrestling videos I see him in online.

"Guaranteed," I smirked at him.

"Yeah…sure, whatever," He said, rolling his eyes, as we stood right infront of the gym. Then, he opened the door. "After you, my lady,"

"Your lady?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom always taught me to be a gentleman, and that sounds pretty gentleman like," He said, a half smile growing onto his face, as was mine.

"Alright then…but I'm not your lady," I said.

"Yet," He said. My smile turned into a smirk as I walked into the empty gym with the basketball court. "It's just gonna be us, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine," I said, as he headed over and grabbed a basketball.

"Again…if you wanna leave now, go ahead," He said, then pausing to throw me the ball. "But beware, after it's all said and done, your lips will be placed right upon mine."

I smirked again, then I shot the ball, and it went right into the net. "Don't worry, that won't be happening."

**XxX**

**-Phil's POV, 4pm-**

"Right on time…" I said to myself as I pulled into the parking lot in The Y.

Emma told me to pick her up at 4, and it's 4 now. I think she said she'd be in the basketball court…I'm not sure. Probably though. I started walking into The Y, then looked around until I saw the gym down the hall. I opened the door and walked in and was about to say something, but then I noticed Emma wasn't alone- she had someone with her…a guy. A guy was with her. I just raised an eyebrow and leaned back onto the wall and watched.

"I told you I'd beat you," I heard Emma say to this guy, her tongue sticking out.

"One more shot," The guy said, grabbing the ball.

"I'm beating you by 10 points, you can take that shot, but even if you make it you won't win, so go ahead and try, but you're still going to lose," Emma said to him.

I saw him grow this incredibly cocky smirk on his face, then he took the shot and it hit off the backboard, but his cocky smirk stayed on his face. Who the hell does this kid think he is.

"Alright, fine, you beat me," The guy said.

"I told you I would," Emma said to him.

"Hey, you just got lucky," The guy said to him.

"Luck is for losers," I said, jumping into the conversation, catching Emma and this guy by surprise as they turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hey dad," Emma said, as they started walking over.

"You told me to pick me up around now," I told her, yet looking at the guy.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Emma said, also looking at the guy.

"So uh…" I began. "Who's your friend over here?" I asked, pointing at the guy while pointing at Emma.

"Oh, he's our team manager," Emma said.

"My name's Blake, Blake Giroux," The guy said, trying to do this half-smile or whatever, then he extended his hand for a handshake, but I just looked at it. He eventually got the hint and put it back in his pocket.

"We just came to uh, you know, play basketball…" Emma said.

"That's nice…" I said, still looking at this 'Blake' guy.'

"Well…um, I'll see you at school tomorrow, right Emma?" Blake said to her, looking at her.

"Yeah, you will," I said, answering for her as I saw Emma bite her lower lip in the corner of my eye, but I was still looking at Blake.

"Yeah, what he said," Emma said. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye," Blake said to her, another half smile growing on his face.

"Bye to you too," I said to him, coldly, before I opened the door for me and Emma to walk out, just leaving him.

I barely know who he is…but I don't have a good feeling about this 'Blake' guy. And worst- I have a feeling he likes my daughter. But even worst then that- I'm afraid she might actually like him back. Dammit, why couldn't have Charlotte had a boy instead?


	17. Chapter 17

**-No POV, A Week Later. Friday at Emma's basketball practice-**

Emma grabbed the basketball and took one more shot from the free-throw line, and it went right into the net. Though it started what seems like yesterday, the Semi-Conference Finals were quickly approaching, and for the first time in a _VERY _long time, the 7th Grade Capone Jr. High Girls Basketball team actually looked as they could place well in that competition, maybe even be Conference Champs, and if anything, Emma will be one of those teammates that will make the difference that could possibly get them a win, or a loss. She just wanted to make sure her game was up 100%.

"Someone's a show-off…" Haylee Winters had mumbled under her breath, walking behind Emma. Emma closed her eyes, then took a deep breath in, then bit her lower lip. Ever since that incident involving Emma's dad at Belleview, Haylee turned from being Emma's biggest fan to being her biggest enemy. Emma knew better though- she just kept her mouth shut. Then, Miss Ryan's whistle blew.

"Ladies! Over here!" She shouted, as all the ladies dropped the basketballs and jogged over to the right side of the gym, and then sat on the bleachers. "Alright, now, on the 21st, we have the Semi-Finals over in Hinsdale. We win, we become Division Champions and advance to the Conference Finals. Even though I've been telling you ALL about this ever since tryout…I'm STILL getting emails from your parents asking me about when the Tournament is and how long it will be…" She then paused, looking at a certain member of the team, then shook her head. "I'm only telling you this ONE MORE TIME. It is on the 21st, we leave after school and we should be getting back around 7 or 8pm, now that I've ONCE AGAIN informed you of this information, I expect that you will all go home and share this with your parents so that they know as well. If I get ONE MORE e-mail from a parent about that after today, Monday Morning, you all show up here an hour early and we do drills until 1st period," She said, getting a groan out of all the girls. "Yeah, not fun. Now go get dressed and head home, enjoy the weekend!" She shouted as she headed off to the locker room, as well as the girls. Emma was following that direction too, but someone stopped her.

"HEY! Shooter!" Blake had yelled at her from across the gym. Emma smirked after she heard him calling after her, then turned around and saw him leaning up against the wall. She started walking over.

"May I help you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually, yes," Blake said, standing up straight rather than up against the wall. "I've been out with the flu all week, but uh, last week, remember our little game?" Emma just smiled at the memory.

"The one where I kicked your ass? Yes, I vividly remember that," Emma said to him, sticking her tongue out afterward.

"Of course you do…" Blake mumbled, rolling his eyes. "But….remember before that?"

"Walking to The Y…?" Emma asked, rather confused.

"No, the bet we made," Blake said, catching Emma completely off-guard. She forgot all about the bet.

"Oh uh…yeah," She said, biting her lower lip while looking down.

"So uh…" Blake said, sticking his hands in his pocket and looking down as well, but then looking her in the eyes. "Next Friday….i'll treat you right and take ya' out, how's that?"

"Um…" Emma began, a little in disbelief, but then she believed and smiled. "I'll give you my address Monday."

"Is that a yes?" Blake asked, with his half-smile, which made Emma flutter inside.

"Yes."

**XxX**

"HA! Not a chance in hell!" Phil laughed in the kitchen, getting a bowl out of the cabinet.

"But why not!" Emma asked, following him around the kitchen.

"You're too young!" He said, grabbing a bag of chips, then opened it and poured it into the bowl.

"I'm 12!" Emma responded.

"Exactly!" He said, crumpling up the chip bag and throwing it away. He tried grabbing the bowl, but surprisingly, he couldn't pick it up with his just one hand. Emma sighed, then grabbed it for him. "Thanks," He said, heading back over to the living room.

"Thankful enough you'll let me go on a date with Blake?" Emma asked hopefully, following him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Not only do you want to go on a date…but you want to go on a date with BLAKE?" Phil asked her. "HA!"

"Come on, dad!" Emma groaned. "Please!"

"No, that's final," Phil said to her firmly, then he sat down on the couch. Emma sighed, and flopped down onto the couch next to him. She had her arms crossed, until her eyes caught the tv.

"You watching the White Sox and Cubs game on WGN?" She asked him.

"NORTHSIDE ALL DAY!" Phil shouted with a smile on his face, then grabbing his Pepsi and taking a sip. Emma looked again and saw that the Cubs were up to bat, then she smirked.

"Hey," She began. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Keep talking…" Phi began.

"If this guy scores a homerun, you let me go on that date with Blake, if not, I'm done asking about it and I won't start dating until I'm a freshman," She said.

Phil just smirked. There was _no way_ the Cubs were getting another home run. They had one already, but with two outs, and the fact this guy wasn't THAT good, there was just no way.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal, Em," Phil said, looking at his daughter.

Both of their eyes were glued to the tv. Edgar Gonzalez was up to bat for the Cubs. He took his first two shots- got strikes each. Phil smirked again, Emma's losing this bet. Then, he took his final shot, and then, Phil went blank.

Edgar actually hit the ball out of the park and got a homerun. Normally, Phil would be happy, but now….

"YES!" Emma shouted as she jumped off the couch, cheering. Phil was still in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me…." Phil said, blankly.

"I'm gonna go call Cassidy and tell her!" Emma squealed, then ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Phil just sat there, still in disbelief. He couldn't believe his daughter was going on her first date..and with…._that._ When he was younger, he promised himself if he ever had kids, he would be one of those 'cool dads' and not 'over-protective'. He's about to break that promise and go into complete over-protective mode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- UGH, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated…I'm so sorry! So Monday I have a band concert- My band and I are playing Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows, Part 1 and 2…I don't think I got the name right, oh well- so don't expect an update then unless I get a quick one up before dinner, but maybe…hm. I wanna get one up tomorrow or Sunday night, but no guarantees. For reasons beyond my control, I have trouble when it comes to concentration and paying attention, so whenever I'm on the computer I have Word open with the chapter I'm typing, but I end up getting up and starting to do random irrelevant stuff. Sorry…BUT, do look for an update this weekend! :D Anyway…**

**Emma's going on her first date! And With Blake! But uh…Papa Punk doesn't look too happy…what's gonna happen? ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts I have! I read the reviews and as for the alerts, I signed onto my email last night and noticed I had A LOT. So thank you all for making my first story a success…so far. Haha. But seriously, thanks! Again- be on the look-out for an update this weekend! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N- I just realized…this may be a little difficult to understand, so let me explain…**_

_**This takes place the day AFTER Emma wins the bet against Punk so she can go on the date with Blake. This happens in the Brooks house and goes back and forth from downstairs with Colt and Punk and Upstairs with Cassidy and Emma. **_

_**I got tickets to a concert that takes place 2 days before my birthday, so I'm in a really good mood :) So enjoy this quick little update! Next one will be longer, this is kind of just comedic relief for me, really fun to write. But yes, longer next time~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Downstairs-<strong>

"She's 12, not 5," Colt said to Phil.

"ONLY 12, she's not even in high school!" Phil said.

"At least she isn't sexually active!" Colt said, rolling his eyes.

"She isn't now, but when she starts dating, she will fall in love with that idiot, when she falls in love with that idiot, they will declare their love for each other, when they declare their love for each other, that idiot will forget to wear a condom, when he forgets to wear a condom, BAM, Papa Punk becomes GRAND-Papa Punk," Phil said, sounding paranoid.

"Emma isn't stupid, she won't do that until she knows she's ready," Colt said reassuringly.

"I didn't even have my first date until senior year!" Phil said, ignoring what Colt had said.

"That's because you were ugly when you were in high school!" Colt said, getting an offended look at of Phil. "Come on, look at your old high school pictures…you were a hideous mess."

"But she's not!" Phil said.

"That's kinda creepy to say about your daughter…" Colt commented.

"You know what I mean idiot…" Phil said to him, before sighing, "Man…I just can't believe this is already happening."

* * *

><p><strong>-Upstairs-<strong>

"I can't believe this is happening!" Cassidy said, pacing around Emma's room.

"It's just a date, relax," Emma said, flipping through a page of Pop Tiger magazine. There was a Justin Bieber poster and interview in there. _ "Yummy,"_ Emma thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

"It's not _JUST _a date!" Cassidy corrected. "It's a date with Blake Giroux! Only the hottest guy to ever walk the earth!"

"Forgotten about Biebs?" Emma asked her.

"Bieber doesn't look as good," Cassidy said, as her jaw dropped right to the floor.

"DAMN!" She yelled. "You want to go on that date instead?"

"Oh you know I do," Cassidy said, "BUT, he wants to go with you, SO, that means I need to get you prepped."

"Prepped?" She asked, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect outfit…perfect look, perfect everything!" Cassidy said, with a smile.

"Oh jesus…" She mumbled, then sighing and falling back into her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Downstairs-<strong>

"Just…I don't get it," Phil said, laying down on the couch. "That Blake guy looked like a total douche…"

"And how does that make you feel?" Colt, who was sitting on the chair next to the couch, asked him.

"I just don't get why she wants to go on a date…and with him!" Phil exclaimed, sitting up.

"Did you ever think maybe that he might just be a REALLY nice guy?" Colt asked.

"He can't be!" Phil said immediately after.

"Why? Why can't he be a nice guy?" Colt asked him.

"Because…" Phil began, but paused for a moment and thought. "He just can't!"

"It's not because he wants Emma…is it?" Colt asked.

"He's just trouble, I just know it," Phil said.

"You didn't answer the question…" Colt said. Phil just looked at him, and Colt sighed. "Now, again, why do you REALLY think he's a douche?"

"I work in the WWE," Phil said. "Trust me, I know a douche bag when I see one."

"Alrighty then…" Colt said, then sighing. "I think you're just scared that Emma will end up heartbroken…and the fact your only child is going on her first date makes you feel old, which you can't stand."

"You're completely wrong," Phil said, with a little snicker as well. "That's not it."

"Then what is it then?" Colt asked.

Phil opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Then, his eyes popped open as he realized it.

"Oh shit…" He mumbled, then looked hard at Colt. "You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>-Upstairs-<strong>

"How about this dress?" Cassidy asked, pulling out this red dress Emma's mom had gotten her from her closet.

"How about I throw up?" She asked, looking up from her laptop, then making a gagging noise.

"Alright, fine," Cassidy said, throwing it on the floor. "How about this one?"

"Mind picking that up?" Emma asked, looking at the dress on the floor.

"I'll do it later," She said, as Emma rolled my eyes. "Now, how about this one?" Cassidy asked, holding up this blue one that her mom also had gotten her two years ago for 5th grade graduation.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Emma asked, closing her laptop and standing up, then crossing her arms at her.

"Because dresses are classy, and you want to look classy for Blake!" Cassidy said.

"Actually, no, I don't," Emma corrected her.

"Well how do you want to look then?" She asked.

"I wanna look like ME, not someone….not me," Emma said, with a shrug.

"So…you wanna look casual for your date with Blake," Cassidy asked her, rather blankly, but a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emma said as Cassidy sighed.

"Jesus women, you aren't getting a second date…" She rolled her eyes.

"I also don't want to look like a freaking raccoon with make-up on my face," Emma added.

"Let me work in silence!" Cassidy said, causing to roll her eyes, then flop back onto her bed.

She grabbed her laptop and opened it back up, then started reading a Justin Bieber fanfiction. Lately, she's been getting more into fanfiction after she heard some girls on the team talking about it, and she was currently addicted to this one about Justin falling in love with a girl who just happened to be homeless.

"ALRIGHT," Cassidy shouted a while later, which startled Emma.

"What now?" Emma asked her.

"White Skinny jeans, light red plaid button up shirts, white sneakers?" She asked, holding up the clothes.

"That's an awful lot of white down there…" Emma said, taking notice.

"You aren't on your period, are you?" She asked her.

"Nah, I don't get it until the last week of the month," Emma said.

"Good, then this will do!" Cassidy smiled, laying the clothes on my bed. Emma rolled her eyes, and went back to reading the fanfic. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading this Justin Bieber fanfiction," Emma said. Through the corner of her eyes, Emma saw a smirk grow on Cassidy's face. "What?"

"Have you ever read a fanfiction about your dad?" She asked her.

"Why would people write fanfiction about my dad?" Emma asked.

"Because he's famous and has fans, and fans write fanfiction, hence the name," Cassidy said.

"But my dad's ugly! Why would people write fanfiction on him?" Emma asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"You'd be really surprised…" Cassidy said. "Come on, just look."

"Fine…" Emma said, going onto google and googling 'CM Punk fanfiction'. "But I swear I won't find- oh look I find something."

"Click on it!" Cassidy said, sitting on Emma's bed next to her.

Emma was hesitant, but shrugged and clicked it. It was a one-shot. From the title, Emma thought it seemed rather…weird, but then, she got it, and her eyes went wide open.

"You want to do WHAT to my dad in the bedroom!" She asked, a look of disgust on her face. She wanted to stop, but she kept reading.

* * *

><p><strong>-Downstairs-<strong>

"I really don't want her dating…" Phil sighed.

"Yeah, you've expressed that to me," Colt said, trying to watch NASCAR on the tv.

"I just-"

"AH!"

Phil was talking, but was interrupted by a scream from upstairs. Colt and Phil were quickly alert. They flashed each other a look, then they got off the couch and both ran upstairs together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Upstairs-<strong>

"Why would you want to do that with my dad!" Emma screamed in disgust, as Cassidy also had a disgusted look on her face.

Phil and Colt then busted into the bedroom, catching the girls by surprise.

"Everything okay!" Colt asked immediately.

"Uh…yeah," Emma said.

"Well why did you scream then? We could hear it all the way downstairs," Phil said.

Emma and Cassidy gave each other a look real quick, then looked back.

"We were on tumblr and saw a racy picture of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez!" Cassidy shouted out of nowhere, getting disgusted looks out of Colt and Phil.

"Bieber?" Colt asked. "Ew…that's gross itself."

"No wonder you screamed," Phil said, but then he caught the clothes at the end of Emma's bed. "What's that?"

"Clothes for my date with Blake," Emma said, causing Phil's eyes to nearly pop open.

"Oh…you already have clothes picked out?" He asked her.

"No, Cassidy does," She said, looking at Cassidy, rolling her eyes. "She picked it all out."

"It'll look good!" Cassidy defended.

"Oh…well…okay, I'm getting Pizza for dinner, give it about an hour," Phil said.

"Alright," The girls both said, as Colt and Phil walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Downstairs-<strong>

The two guys were downstairs, and Phil leaned up against the wall and took his sling off and threw it to the ground, then just looked at Colt.

"You're my best friend, right?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Colt asked him.

"I need you to go follow Emma and Blake next Friday night on their date," Phil said, as Colt's eyes popped open.

"You want me to break the trust me and Emma have and spy on her for you?" Colt asked, rather shocked.

"I'd do it, but that would ruin this whole father/daughter relationship we've slowly developed," Phil said.

"Did you even think that I had stuff to do Friday Night? Say…a JOB," Colt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry man, I didn't know you had an event to work," Phil said.

"Nah I don't have an event for a couple weeks," Colt said with a laugh, then got serious. "Don't you watch my Web Show? Creative _really does _have nothing for me."

"Oh," Phil said, "So…can you?" Colt just looked at him, then sighed.

"Fine…I'll spy on the two kids."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Quick A/N- I may just be slightly amazayn. I wrote all of this today, my family went to a BBQ but I stayed back since I'm kinda at edge with the people who threw it soo…yeah I've kind of been procrastinating when it comes to writing this…OH WELL~ For those of you who don't know, I'm actually entering high school in August, and I'm signing up for band, and I just got a 'Band Camp' form in the mail…ON MY BIRTHAY, I have to spend ALL DAY at the highschool, marching. You gotta be kidding me. You gotta…UGH.**_

_**BUT, despite my grouchy mood, I enjoyed writing this! :) Hope you enjoy reading it..ha :D And I can proudly say this was NOT based off of a real date I have been on…you'll see ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong>-March 16<strong>**th****, 5:30pm, Brooks Household-**

Emma was buttoning up her red plaid shirt. Then, she grabbed her white sneakers out of the closet and got them on, then looked into the mirror.

"Perfect…" She said, with a smirk upon her face.

Blake would be here any minute now to take her out on the date. First, they would go get dinner together at the Billy Goat Tavern by Michigan Avenue, home of the best 'CheezBorger's' in all of Chicago. Then, they were going to the movies to go see John Carter. It was rated PG-13, but Blake was actually 13, he had a late November Birthday, so he could get in, and Emma could definitely pass off as a 13 year old, she is turning 13 in July, anyway.

"Emma! He's here!" Phil yelled up to his daughter. Emma smiled, feeling some butterflies in her stomach, but shook it off. She opened the door and walked out of her room and downstairs, and saw both her dad and Blake downstairs. Blake's mouth dropped open when he saw Emma, and Phil just looked at him. "Close your mouth, I don't want drool all over my floor."

Blake quickly closed his mouth after that, then gulped, but smiled again at Emma. "You look beautiful," He said to her, nearly breathless, as Emma blushed and smiled back.

"She's 12, she's pretty not beautiful," Phil told him. Emma frowned at him and eyed him hard. He saw this, then sighed an rolled his eyes.

Emma then walked down stairs over to Blake, and the two hugged, but a moment later, Blake got a few of Punk's eyes, which were almost piercing into his soul, so Blake quickly let go.

"You ready to go?" He asked Emma, rather nervously. Papa Punk was starting to scare the living hell out of him.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said, with a cute warm smile on her face.

"HOLD UP," Punk said, stopping the two, who turned around. "Where you going?"

"Oh, well, first we were gonna go to Billy Goat's over by the UC-"

"You wanna take my daughter to a Tavern!" Phil asked, immediately lighting up with rage.

"I swear I wasn't planning on drinking, I swear!" Blake said quickly, and nervously. "I always go there before Blackhawks and Bulls games and I love it and I just thought she'd love it too."

Phil looked at him hard, then rolled his eyes. "Where else are you taking her." He asked, rather blankly.

"We were going to the movies," Blake said quickly and nervously.

"What movie?" Phil asked immediately.

"Well…" Blake began, trying to figure what to say. He didn't want to tell him he was sneaking his daughter into a PG-13 movie.

"We'll probably go see The Vow or something like that…" Emma spoke up.

"Uh, yeah, whatever she wants to see," Blake said. Phil looked at them as if he didn't believe them for a moment, but then shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, be back by 10:00pm sharp, no minute late or else," He said. The two kids just nodded, then headed out the door and started walking to Billy Goats. After they got off of the property and onto the sidewalk, Blake looked at Emma with a smirk before beginning to talk.

"The Vow? Really?" He asked her.

"Two words; Channing Tatum," Emma replied with a snicker. "Besides, it's better than telling my dad we're going to go see John Carter."

"I'm pretty sure it's a Disney movie," Blake said.

"But it's also PG-13 and I'm only 12," Emma said.

"Only until July 11th," Blake smirked at her.

"Born 3 weeks early…" Emma said.

"Whoa, really?" Blake asked her, shocked.

"Yeah, nothing major, but I ended up being born with only one kidney," Emma said with a shrug.

"Guess I should make sure you don't drink too much tonight…just in case," Blake said, with a half-smile.

Emma smiled back, but that smile quickly disappeared after she felt something hit her shoulder. She turned her head, and we she saw it, she got mad.

"SHIT!" Emma screamed.

"What's wrong!" Blake asked quickly.

"A bird took a shit on my shoulder and it got on my shirt," Emma grunted out. "It's the middle of march, they should still be down south!" Blake laughed.

"It's been pretty warm here lately, though," Blake said.

"Still…" Emma sighed.

"Don't worry, we can go back and change at your house, we didn't walk to far," Blake said.

"Yeah, sure," Emma said, as they turned around to head back.

Phil was sitting on his couch, texting Colt the location of where Emma and Blake would be going to, when the door busted open. He was startled by it, and when he saw Emma and Blake walk in, he quickly put his phone into his pocket.

"Date end so fast?" He asked.

"No, a bird went on my shirt, so I'm changing," Emma said, rolling her eyes as she went upstairs to her room.

That only left Phil and Blake, which was incredibly awkward and nerve wrecking for Blake. Emma was only planning on changing her shirt, but she realized that it didn't go with her other clothes, so she ended up changing her whole attire- a black t-shirt with the British flag on the front, short jean shirts that were maybe a little TOO revealing, and some black sneakers. When she went back downstairs, she immediately caught the attention of both guys.

"Isn't it a little too cold outside for that much skin!" Phil questioned, seeing his daughter's revealing outfit.

"It's like, 80 outside now, relax," Emma said. "Besides, Blake has a jacket, I'll wear it if it gets too cold tonight," She said, shrugging.

Phil immediately started staring down Blake after Emma said that, and Blake did his best to avoid eye contact.

"So uh…let's go!" Blake said quickly, rushing him and Emma back outside and on their way. Phil shook his head, then pulled his phone back out and continued texting Colt the locations for the date.

**XxX**

"Alright, you can pick a table and I'll go order the food," Blake said to her. Emma just nodded, then picked a seat.

Colt had just sneaked into the place, then tip toed over to find a seat that he could get a view of Emma and Blake, but wouldn't be in clear view.

"Whoa..lots of skin there…" Colt commented softly as he saw what Emma was wearing.

Blake got done ordering the food, and Emma walked over to get her food and put some condiments on her food. She got a hotdog, and she went to go put some mustard on it, but she must've pushed on the pump too hard, because the mustard ended up coming out all at once really fast, and ended up going RIGHT onto the white t-shirt Blake was wearing. Emma's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh..i'm SO sorry!" Emma said.

She then grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe it off, but it only made it worse.

"Um…" Blake began, trying to figure what to say. "Plain white's just boring…color's good!" He said, trying not to make her feel bad, but she did. "Uh, let's just go talk and eat." He said quickly as the two headed back over to their table.

"This is already a trainwreck…" Colt said to himself, as he took out his cellphone to text Phil what had just happened.

Blake and Emma actually got into a good conversation together, completely forgetting about the bird poop and the mustard.

"So, I was like, 5 and I thought I was the fastest guy in the world since I won this race in kindergarten," Blake began. "So I got on my brother treadmill and sped it up as fast as it could go. I tried running on it…" He then paused to take a deep breath. "I fell off, went into the mall and need stitches."

"Ouch…" Emma said, trying her best not to laugh.

"It's okay if you laugh," Blake said.

"Good," Emma said, right before bursting out in laughter.

"Hey, it isn't THAT-" Blake began, but stopped.

As he said that, he moved his hand and it knocked over his drink, and it spilled RIGHT onto her lap, making it look as if she had a….you know.

"Oh sweet baby jesus," Blake immediately said. "I am SO sorry…"

"Uh, it's fine…we'll be in a dark movie theater… I doubt anyone will notice…" Emma said, looking down at her lap.

"Here," Blake said, then handing her his jacket. "You know…to cover it up, just in case."

"Um..yeah, thanks," She said, taking the jacket.

Colt looked on, in total disbelief.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to work an event tonight, this is so much fun to watch," Colt said, once again taking his phone out to text Phil what had just happened.

**XxX**

"Do I really look thirteen?" Emma asked. She and Blake had just gotten the tickets to the movie.

"You may be extremely short, but you definitely look like a teenager," Blake said. "What kind of candy do you want."

"Sour patch kids, definitely," Emma said, with a smile.

"Like it sour, eh?" Blake asked her, with a smirk, then a snicker. "You just wait, I'll be right back, shawty," He said with a wink.

"_Shawty…that's what Justin Bieber calls girls…I like that,_" Emma said to herself in her head with a smile covering her face.

Blake went to go grab some popcorn and candy, then he came back as the two started walking to their theater, but as they were walking, Blake tripped over something and fell right over, spilling popcorn all over the floor and catching the attention of everyone. Emma's jaw dropped, for like, the millionth time that night. Blake picked himself up.

"Um…you know, maybe you should just…take the candy and go pick out our seats…I'll go get some more," Blake said, handing her the candy.

"Yeah…I'll do that," Emma said, taking the candy and heading straight into the theater.

She found some seats right in the middle for her and Blake. She watched some of the boring ads before the movie, then she felt eyes on her. She then looked back, and couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh…you're kidding me," She said to herself, in disbelief. Blake came back a moment later.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Um..yeah, sure, let's just watch the movie," Emma said, rolling her eyes and focusing her attention back to the movie.

**XxX**

"Surprisingly, that was good," Emma said after the movie ended.

"Surprisingly?" Blake asked her, with a smirk on his face, while Emma threw away all her trash.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be that good," She said as they were walking out of the theater.

"I did," He winked at her.

"Yeah, sure you did," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think I picked it?" Blake asked her.

"Whatever," Emma rolled her eyes again, then stuck her tongue out.

"You know what time it is?" Blake asked her.

"Let me check," Emma said. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone, but her eyes just widened. "Oh shit."

"What, is something wrong?" Blake asked concerning.

"My phone's missing," Emma said, a touch of panic in her voice.

"Well, where could it be?" Blake asked.

Emma took a moment to think, then her eyes widened again and mouth dropped.

"What?" Blake asked her. Emma bit her lower lip before talking again.

"There is a pretty good chance I accidentally…threw it away with my trash…" Emma said.

The look on Blake's face was completely blank. He then took a sigh, then gulped. He slowly walked into the theater again and Emma followed him, rather confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but got no response. Then- she figured out what he was doing.

Blake rolled up his left arm sleeves, then crouched down onto his knees. Then, he stuck his whole left arm into the exact trash can Emma emptied her trash in moments ago, trying to look for her phone. Moments went by and Blake was having no luck yet, but he still tried. Emma felt bad having him dig through trash and put her hands in her pocket, then her whole face lit-up.

"Oh no," Emma said, quickly catching Blake's attention.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked her. Emma gulped, then replied.

"My phone was in my other pocket…" She said, slowly pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Blake was in total disbelief. Colt was watching all off this behind a wall, just shaking his head.

"Punk has nothing to worry about, no way these two are going to go on a second date," Colt shook his head.

**XxX**

It was 9:55pm now, 5 minutes until Emma's curfew, and Blake and Emma were just down the street from Emma's house. It was an awkward walk home. This date had gone _nothing _like either of them had planned. It went the exact opposite, actually. Disaster after disaster, this date was a total train wreck, kind of like Lindsey Lohan in the past year.

The two were about to walk up the front steps of the Brook's house, but then Blake started talking.

"So uh…interesting date…" Blake said.

"Definitely didn't plan it out this way in my head," Emma said.

"How did you plan it out?" Blake asked.

"The exact opposite of this," Emma replied.

"Well," Blake began, before looking right at her. "Spring break starts next Friday and ends April 2nd…I think that's enough time to go on _another _date and get you that dream date." Emma couldn't believe what he had just said.

"After tonight, you wanna go on another date?" Emma asked him. He shrugged.

"So it didn't go as planned…" He said. "I _definitely _won't forget about this date, and besides, I like you and wanna take you out."

Emma couldn't help but blush when he said this. "Well…I'll see you Monday at school."

"Oh, uh, yeah, Monday at school," Blake said.

Then, it looked as if Blake was going to kiss her, however, one thing stopped him:

"Back 3 minutes before curfew….that's nice," Phil said opening the door, catching both Emma and Blake by surprise.

"Oh, uh, yeah, well, I'll see you Monday," Blake said, smiling at Emma.

"Yeah yeah yeah go home," Phil said, quickly pulling Emma into the house.

Emma smiled as she was pulled into the house, then started heading back upstairs to her room.

"Whoa," Phil said. "You aren't even telling me about your date?" Emma just smirked, then looked down at him from the stairs.

"If you wanna know what happened so bad, just ask Colt."


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'd like to take the time and thank 'anon', who just happens to be brilliam. Haha, what I mean is that she got that the idea for the last chapter came from the show "Degrassi" when Sean and Emma(ironic, eh?) had their first date, which was a total disaster, but highly fun to watch. NOW, teennick doesn't play Season 1 episodes too much anymore so I haven't seen in it in like, forever, and I vaguely remember it. Though, I did remember parts (The end where Blake stuck his hand in the trash looking for Emma's phone, Sean did the same, except for Emma's wallet…? I think, idk) from it. BUT, yes, I didn't know whether or not to credit the brilliam degrassi writers because they had the original Disaster date or not because I did change a few things~ BUT, I will give them credit! :) If you live in America, Fridays at 8pm CT, turn on TeenNick and watch Degrassi! Live in Canada? Much Music :) it's a good show…my other obsession besides wrestling, haha. And that was a total irrelevant plug..ha.  
><strong>_

_**Also…is it bad I really don't care about the Hunger Games? Is it? I'm sorry I'm trying to read the book but it was so boring I think I skipped…I don't know 4 chapters? I DON'T KNOW. I'll just wait for Titanic to come back out~**_

_**But, enjoy this chapter! Little twist at the end… ;O**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Emma's POV, after school, Monday, Capone Jr. High-<strong>

"All that REALLY happened?" Kayla asked as her, Cassidy and I were walking down the hall, me to the gym for extra self-practice, them out the door to go home.

"Yeah…" I sighed, remembering how my first date had gone. Cassidy grew a strange look on her face.

"After ALL THAT," She began, then paused for a moment. "He still wants another date with you?" I was about to answer, but I didn't after I felt someone grab my waist and rest their chin on my head, and then I realized it was Blake and smiled.

"Of course I want another date," Blake said with a smile. "Sometime over break, that way we don't have to worry about school work or basketball."

"Watch, it'll be even worse than the first one, just watch," Cassidy said, then letting out a little laugh afterward.

"Haha…no," I said, rolling my eyes after.

"We gotta go, the bus is about to leave," Kayla said to Cassidy.

"Text me later!" I shouted after them as they left. Then, Blake and I headed to the gym to practice.

"You ready for the division tourney?" He asked me, handing me a ball.

"Of course, only two days away," I said with a smile, starting to dribble the ball a little.

"If your dad coming?" He asked. I shot the ball, it went into the net, then I shrugged.

"I hope…but at away games, people aren't used to him being my dad and he gets mobbed…I hope he does come though," I said.

"I think he wants to kill me," Blake said, with a shudder. I just laughed.

"Trust me, he owes us, big time," I said.

"He does?" Why?" He asked. I wanted to tell him about Colt, but it was a long story.

"I'll explain it later," I said.

"Fine," Blake said. Then, we continued shooting hoops and practicing lay-ups. He's a pretty good motivational coach, but he's an even better boyfriend…can I call him that yet?

* * *

><p><strong>-CM Punk's house, his POV-<strong>

"That's gross…" I said to myself, as I watched this one kid do the cinnamon challenge online. Over the weekend, Emma got me hooked on videos of these idiots trying the cinnamon challenge. I just got done with a lower body workout, so I was relaxing now and watching these videos.

Then, I heard my doorbell ring. I sighed, then rolled my eyes. Colt has his own key, Emma just walks in, who the hell can be at my door? I got up and answered it, and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Oh for the love of god," I immediately said after seeing him.

It was Johnny Ace…or clown shoes, whatever people choose to call him.

"Hello, Phil," He said to me, in that stupid voice of his. "I'm here for business, so I hope you don't mind me calling you Phil."

"Actually, I do mind," I said.

"Too bad, I don't care," He said.

"Where's Otunga? Did you give him a break from kissing your ass?" I asked, as he laughed.

"You obviously haven't been keeping up with wrestling, haven't you?" He asked me. "David has an important match coming up at Wrestlemania, right now he's preparing and getting ready."

"So he's taking a dip in a pool full of baby oil or…?" I asked him. Seriously, he wears a lot of baby oil. Johnny just laughed again.

"Come on, Punk, I came here for business, let's talk," He said. I rolled my eyes, then let him in the house. We headed back over in the living room, then sat on the couch.

"Alright, so..what's this, 'business' you speak of?" I asked him.

"Well, I see you're still recovering from your injury," He said, looking at my shoulder, which was feeling slightly less painful, but still, I don't start rehabbing it until May.

"You mean the injury you involuntarily caused? Yep," I said to him.

"When will you ever let that go?" Johnny asked me.

"Never," I said. He sighed.

"Look, as you know, Wrestlemania is coming up down in Miami," He said. "And next Wednesday, we start our Fan Access, an event that gives fans to get up close and personal with their favorite superstars."

"I know what that is, dummy," I said to him, rolling my eyes. "Now, what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to come out to Miami next week for access, the hall of fame ceremony, the make-a-wish event and to watch Wrestlemania," Johnny said, a smile on his face. "I believe it would be good to have our former champion in the building, good vibes and all." I just sighed.

"You know I have a kid, right?" I asked.

"I've heard rumors, didn't know it was true…until now," He said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a single parent, her mom doesn't even live in the state," I began. "And she's still in school, I mean, she starts spring break this week, but still, she has stuff planned, I just can't make her cancel and drag her with me."

"Can't she stay home on her own for a couple days? You'll only be gone for about five days!" Johnny said.

"She's only 12!" I said to him.

"Have someone babysit her or something!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

I only have a couple months to decide what I'm going to do with Emma when im back wrestling full time and she has school. I know I can't have someone babysit her everytime I'm gone, but, maybe having, say…Colt, yeah, Colt. Maybe having him watch her could help figure out how she could do with me gone for a long period of time, since sometimes we're gone for 2 weeks at a time.

"I'll get someone to keep an eye on here," I told him, as he smiled.

"Good, I'll e-mail you your official access schedule this weekend," he said, then getting up and heading toward the door, but then turned around and shot me a smirk. "See you next week, Punk." Then he left, leaving me alone. I sighed. Hopefully, this turns out good.


	21. Chapter 21

**-No P.O.V., Wednesday March 21****st****, Emma's Division Title B-Ball Game-**

10 seconds were left- Capone Jr. High was down by 1 point, they need one shot to go in the win it, however. Haylee Winters had the ball, Emma was open, but Haylee didn't care. Haylee developed some sort of hate for Emma ever since that incident with her dad at Belleview, she just won't let it go. She passed the ball to Sammi Hayes.

_5 Seconds left….4 seconds left._

Sammi was Haylee's best friend, and being her best friend, Sammi also had a dislike towards Emma, so she passed the ball to Kylie Williams.

_3 seconds left…_

Kylie was friends with Haylee and Sammi, however, Kylie was rather….clueless. She has no idea she was 'supposed' to hate Emma, so making a reasonable decision, she passed the ball to Emma, who was wide open an in reasonable distance toward the net.

_2 seconds left…1 second left…_

Right as Emma got the ball, she shot it right at the net, and it started rolling around the rim.

_The final buzzer went off._

The shot went right in the net after that, an Capone got 2 points, ending the game with a final score of 55-54. Emma was in complete shock. Everyone else-well, from Capone- went crazy. All of them except Sammi and Haylee. They smiled, but that's it, they didn't celebrate like everyone else had.

"Hey," Blake said, running onto the court by Emma with a smile on his face. "Great shot, Shooter."

"Why thank you," Emma smiled at him. The two hugged, and it even looked as if they were about to kiss, but they didn't after a ball was chucked over to them.

"Game ball!" One of Emma's teammates shouted. Emma sighed, and Blake shrugged, then walked away to start heading to the bus outside.

"So close…" Emma mumbled to herself under her breath.

Emma went to go buy some candy real quick, then she ran outside and joined the rest of the team on the bus. She sat at the back of the bus with Blake.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS, Listen up," Miss Ryan shouted to them all from the front of the bus. "We played a great game tonight. We have no practice for the rest of the week. I hope you all have a good spring break but make sure your parents keep an eye on their emails, I'll be sending an e-mail for practices in two weeks. April 6th we have the conference tournament against Ridgeway, then we have our banquet and you girls finish out 7th grade!" The whole bus exploded with cheers after that part about ending 7th grade.

**XxX**

"I'm home!" Emma shouted as she busted into her house, only to see Phil on the couch watching _"The Walking Dead" _reruns, but after he heard her, he paused it.

"Did you win?" He asked her.

"Scored the game winning shot," She said, with a smile on her face.

"Amazing!" Phil said, a huge smile on his face. When he first heard he fathered a child 12 years ago, he hoped it was an athlete, and Emma is, a star athlete. Phil couldn't be more proud. "I'm really happy for you." Emma just walked over and flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"I have a half day tomorrow, then I go on break, I need it," She said with a sigh afterwards. Then, Phil sighed.

"About break…" Phil said. "See…you know how I wrestle, right?"

"Yeah, you've showed me before," Emma said, rather confused.

"See…next week, WWE has this thing called Wrestlemania…it's kind of like Super bowl Sunday to WWE fans, and well…I need to spend next week in Miami for that," Phil said, as Emma's jaw dropped, then formed into a smile though.

"I get to spend Spring Break in Miami!" She asked in complete happiness. "YES!"

"WHOA! No I didn't say that!" Phil said, trying to calm her down. "I'm going, you're staying."

"Oh…" Emma said, with a frown, then, a look of confusion. "Wait…I'm staying with who?"

"Colt," Phil said, only for Emma to roll her eyes.

"He spied on my date with Blake, you want me to stay with him!" She asked.

"He's the only person I know without a life! Besides, he has enough room in his pad for you," Phil said.

"Do I have to?" She asked him.

"Yes, you do," Phil told her, only getting a sigh. "Look, this is kind of like a test for both of us,"

"A test?" Emma asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…a test," He said. "You know, to figure out how we'll do after I go back full time. Just, please…be good for Colt." Emma just smirked over to him.

"No promises."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello there! :) Wrestlemania was SPLENDID last night! Bahahaha. Anyway, short update…I know. I think I have, 3 or 4 more chapters left until I end this, and I'm on Spring Break this week, and I have absolutely no life, SO, as long as I don't procrastinate, expect at least a couple more updates this week..haha. ANYWAY, since you're reading this AN, you probably finished the chapter, so now review! Yes please… it was so short :\  
><strong>_


	22. Authors Note 5612

_**I'm SO Sorry this isn't an update… :( BUT, I feel as if I should let all my lovely readers know what's going on…**_

_**Basically, life's hard :| I have a contusion or something to my right knee, I have marching band starting up again, I'm struggling in school and for some reason I'm going back and forth with depression… er. Life's just been tough lately.**_

_**Maybe it's because of my ADHD, I don't know but I've started other fanfictions (not wrestling ones) and now I'm just having trouble writing/finishing any of them, argh D: **_

_**BUT,I logged on and saw some messages…and you are greedy and want an update. Bhahahaha I kid. Anyway, I feel a little motivated. My family's out to see the advengers (NO SPIDERMAN, so I didn't go) and I'm here alone, and it's rainy :| so yeah. I'm gonna work on an update now! :) I hope you like, and I will use an idea I got from one of the reviewers (I'll credit you at the beginning, promise) and I hope you all like… :)**_

_**Anyway, yeah. Being a teenage girl freaking sucks. But I promise I'll update soon :) Thanks for bearing with me!**_

_**-Kat Horan ;)x **_

_**OH YEAH In case you didn't know my name's Kat, and I plan on Marrying Niall Horan so yeah…bahaha :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

*****_**Credit for the idea at the beginning goes to **__**EmilieCW-DXfan0119 **__** :)***_

**-Chicago, Illinois. Day 2 of Emma's spring break-**

"Jesus kid, you're so lucky I love you…" Colt muttered, as he and Emma got out of his car in a local North Chicago neighborhood.

"Everyone loves me!" Emma said, in a rather cocky tone of voice, with a slight smirk on her face.

"That Tony guy may be an exception though," Colt commented. Emma shot him a mean look, and Colt sighed. "Too soon?"

"Yup," Emma said.

"Sorry," He said with a shrug.

"It's fine…so where does she live?" Emma asked him.

Colt was not fun. He was rather boring, so Emma resulted in asking Colt a bunch of questions. One of them was about Phil's family-who have no idea Emma even exists. Emma eventually wore Colt down, and now Colt's taking Emma to go meet Mama Brooks…or now known as Grandma Brooks.

"She lives right about…here," Colt said, looking at a house to his right. "But I warn you-"

"Be quiet, Colt," Emma rolled her eyes, walking over to the front steps. Colt sighed.

"She has no idea what she's getting herself into…" Colt muttered to himself, shaking his head, then following her.

Emma knocked onto the door, and a moment later, a women who looked as if in her mid-50s or early 60s opened. She was just a tad bit taller than Emma. She looked down at Emma confused, but then saw Colt, and didn't look happy.

"Oh, Scott…" She said, before sighing.

"Mrs. Brooks…long time no see," Colt said to her.

"Yes…I liked it that way," Mrs. Brooks said.

"OH Trust me…so did I," Colt said, "But the rugrat made me take her to meet you." Mrs. Brooks attention shifted from Colt to Emma.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Brooks asked her.

"I'm Emma, and you're my grandmother," Emma said. After she said that, Mrs. Brooks completely froze in shock, which caused Colt to snicker a little. Mrs. Brooks eventually got out of it, then looked back to Emma.

"Excuse me…I'm your what?" She asked Emma.

"Yeah…you see," Colt stepped in, putting an arm around Emma, "Apparently, Phil had unprotected sex a couple years ago and resulted in this little bundle of joy, but the girl he did it with is a total slut," He paused to look at Emma, "No offense to your mom."

"None taken," Emma said quickly.

"SO, Phil literally just found out about her a couple months ago, and he's over in Miami for Wrestlemania stuff, so she's with me for the weekend, and she wanted to meet her lovely grandma!" Colt explained, a smirk on his face. Mrs. Brooks was flat-out appalled, she just couldn't believe any of this, but Emma looked _exactly _like Phil. She took a deep breath in to calm down before speaking again.

"Please…"She began, but then paused again to take in another deep breath, "DON'T call me grandma…"

"Why not?" Emma asked. "You ARE my grandma…"

"And you do LOOK like a grandma," Colt added. Mrs. Brooks eyes narrowed at Colt.

"Shut it, Scott!" She scolded.

"See? I tried to tell you she was the wicked witch of the west but-"

"EXUCSE ME?" Mrs. Brooks shouted after that. Emma just snickered slightly.

"Oh Come on…" Colt said, rolling his eyes. Mrs. Brooks was furious now.

"GOOD-BYE, SCOTT," She shouted, before slamming the door right on them.

Emma and Colt both looked at each other, then they started bursting out in laughter from what just happened, before they walked back over to Colt's car. Emma got in and turned the radio on to B96, and "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction was playing.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Emma shouted, then turning the radio up all the way. Colt rolled his eyes. He didn't like the whole boy-band phase in the 80s and 90s, he sure as hell doesn't like the modern day boy-band phase.

"I thought you liked Bieber!" Colt managed to shoutout over the radio. Right after he said that, "What Makes You Beautiful" ended, and "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber came on. Emma looked over at Colt and smiled. Colt shook his head, but couldn't help but smile as well. "Man, I'm glad you and Phil met!"

"Yeah, me too!" She shouted over the rap.

"And to think, Phil originally didn't want you!" Colt shouted with a smile on his face.

The smile on Emma's face, however, disappeared after that was said. She turned down the radio and looked at Colt.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You know, he originally said no to full custody, but he changed his mind," Colt explained.

"What made him change his mind…?" Emma asked.

"He felt like he had too," Colt said.

"HE WHAT!" Emma asked.

"Yeah, didn't you have this conversation with him?"

"NO!"

After Emma said that, Colt froze in shock.

"Oh…oh….oh, this is bad," Colt said.

"He only wanted me because he _felt _like he had too!" Emma shouted.

"Calm down, kiddo, everything worked out for the best, right?" Colt asked, trying to calm her down.

Emma didn't even say anything. She just crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat, looking at the window. For the past two months, she was basically an un-wanted visitor that was pitied. She _hated _ that, and right now, she absolutely _hated_ her father.


End file.
